


Oui Mon Général (George Washington, Marquis de Lafayette)

by MarquisDeMenaux



Series: George [2]
Category: Ancient History RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Warnung nicht Jugendfrei, lovestory
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: George Washington einmal anders... die Seite die Geschichtsbücher ausblenden.Ein bisschen Fantasy und künstlerische Freiheit gehören dazu.Gilbert kommt im Lager an und Armors Pfeil hat George mitten ins Herz getroffen... obwohl er zunächst dagegen ankämpft.Warnung nicht Jugendfrei, wer so was nicht lesen will, bitte übergehen.Sorry für all die vielen Schreibfehler.





	1. Der Griesgram

Sie saßen in einer Taverne und George Washington war müde, ausgelaugt und eigentlich wollte er nur die Augen schließen und schlafen. So eine Schlacht ließ immer eine enorme Welle von Adrenalin durch seine Venen schießen und hielt ihn für mehrere Tage, wenn erforderlich, wach. Er spürte wie all das langsam von ihm ab fiel. Außerdem hasste er es angefasst zu werden, Hand geben war schon ein Graus, aber dieses ständige Begrüßen von neuen Offizieren.. Gut es waren Respektsbekundungen das wusste er also ließ er es über sich ergehen. Er wollte eigentlich nur allein sein, mehr nicht! Doch die Soiree hatte gerade erst begonnen... Er war Meister im verstellen und hatte es zu einer großen Kunst geformt, ließ sich selten hinter die Fassade blicken und war dadurch undurchsichtig. 

Er tat daher als sei alles in bester Ordnung und spielte das Spielchen mit. Er schluckte den aufkommenden Zorn hinab, zwar schwer aber nicht zu erkennen. Manchmal ging sein Temperament mit ihn durch und er wurde grantig, dann wussten seine Generäle in der Regel, dass man Abstand halten sollte von ihm. Aber eigentlich war er ein kühler besonnener Mensch... Manchmal gab es Zeiten in denen er melancholisch wurde und nicht mehr aus dieser traurigen Lage hinaus kam... oftmals wollte er seine Ruhe aber sonst war er ein brillanter Kopf!   
Er hatte er in Virginia ein großes Anwesen und Sklaven! Gott und die Welt sahen zu ihm auf! 

Wenn er eines nicht ausstehen konnte, waren es diese Franzosen die für "die Ehre" hinüber kamen um im Unabhängigkeitskrieg mit zu kämpfen. Herum stolzierten wie eitle Pfauen und dann auch noch für ihre ´Aufopferung´ Sold bekommen wollten. Niemand aber auch wirklich Niemand wollte sie hier! Natürlich wollten sie in hohe Befehlende Positionen gesetzt werden was sonst? Oh, er konnte sie nicht ertragen. 

Drei hatte er heute schon kennen gelernt und sie abgekanzelt, hatte sie aufgenommen aber in niedrige Positionen gesteckt, hatte sie stehen lassen und war über sie hinweg gegangen. Das fanden sie unerträglich, vor allem da sie, aja, auch nicht entsoldet wurden und deswegen suchten sie sich einen anderen Weg um mit zukämpfen und gingen wütend wieder. Genau das wollte er so!

Ein weiterer sollte noch eintreffen und er war noch üblerer Laune als zuvor. Er wollte das alles schnell hinter sich bringen, unterhielt sich so eben mit General Green und bemerkte nicht, dass derjenige schon angekommen war. Jemand teilte ihm die Ankunft mit, er sah kurz auf und dann wieder weg. Warten trug zu Demut bei und durch diese Schule musste der Mann nun! Er ließ ihn zappeln... Sah aber, dass John Laurence sich gut mit ihm unterhielt in fließendem Französisch. Er wusste das Mr. Laurence einen Freund in Frankreich hatte... Konnte er das sein? Er beobachtete den Mann, unbemerkt von jedem hier, aus den Augenwinkeln und stellte fest, dass er noch blutjung war. Er sah aus wie ein Kind das auf der Schwelle zum Manne stand. Er würde ihn quer fressen! Zum Abendessen verspeisen und dann stehen lassen.

Er stand also auf und begab sich in diese Richtung. Als der Franzose bemerkte wer da auf ihn zuschritt, verneigte er sich ausladend und grüßte pompös... Ja fast huldigend! George, sah sich über ihn hinweg um und hörte nur noch, "Gilbert, Marquis de Lafayette!" 

"Marquis, warum seid Ihr hier? Das ist nicht Euer Land! Kämpft Euren eignen Kampf. Ihr werdet keine leitende Position bekommen und ich werde Euch nicht entlohnen können!" Er sah grimmig hinab auf den Burschen.  
"Excellenz, ich gehe mit den Idealen der Revolution konform und ich... Ehm." Er sah wie George sich ab wand. 

"Ja, ja..." dachte er.

Er ließ ihn stehen wie die anderen und wand sich wieder General Green zu. Wenn es nicht allgemein bekannt gewesen wäre, dass er Franzosen nicht mochte dann hätte man meinen können es wäre persönlich!   
Es war Laurence der mit ihm redete und der erreichte, dass er ihn doch in eine leitende Position setzte. Der ihm klar machte, dass der Marquis keinen Sold wollte und der ihm sagte dass dieser ihn bewunderte und kämpfte um der Amerikaner wegen nicht um sich selbst. Er saß neben ihm und redete leise auf ihn ein, bis George genug hatte und ihn abwimmelte. Aber John erreichte was er wollte und teilte das dem Marquis mit.   
Zugegeben, der Marquis saß neben John und starrte auf seine Hände. Er war ein fröhlicher intuitiver Mensch aber das was so eben geschah hatte ihn betrübt... zu tiefst! Jedes Lachen war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und John hatte Mühe ihm zu erklären das alles nicht an ihm lag!  
Der Abend verging und Wein floss durch manche Kehle. George hatte sich auch an einem Madeira gütlich getan. Er war betrunken, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. Als er endlich zurück ins Hauptquartier kam fiel er beinahe wie ein Sack auf sein Feldbett und schlief sofort ein. 

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen bei der allmorgendlichen Lagebesprechung fanden sich alle und eben auch der Marquis ein. George zog eine Augenbraue hinauf als er den Burschen sah... Er hatte ihn nicht vergrault?! Sofort stieg er in seinem Ansehen... Doch das zeigte er ihm nicht. Im Gegenteil er ließ ihn durch eine harte Schule laufen und strafte ihn mit Missachtung! Die folgenden Monate waren nicht angenehm für ihn und er wurde ziemlich oft von dem General angeblafft.

Gilbert war 17 Jahre alt und hatte zu Hause in Frankreich seine Frau Adriénne mit zwei kleinen Töchter zurück gelassen. Er kam aus dem Hochadel und er hatte bis jetzt bereits eine ziemlich bewegte Geschichte hinter sich. Sein Vater fiel im Krieg gegen die Briten und seine Mutter kam allein nicht mit ihm klar, also hatte sie ihn an die Tante gegeben. Die Tante jedoch war garstig und gemein zu ihm, reglementierte alles was er tat und schränkte ihn enorm ein. Er durfte Nichts allein und er wurde immer bevormundet. Sie konnte ihn nicht ausstehen und das ließ sie ihn spüren, immer! Erst als er eine eigene Familie hatte konnte er fliehen.   
Jetzt, hier in Amerika konnte er seinen Vater endlich rächen und er konnte leben ohne Zwang und ohne Druck! Er hatte nicht weg gedurft... Bei Hofe war man über diesen Vorschlag entsetzt... Der König war sein Cousin und hatte es so bestimmt! Dann endlich floh er verkleidet als Händler und es war eine stürmische Überfahrt. Als sein Schwiegervater von seiner Flucht erfuhr da wollte er schon die Ehe auflösen... Tat es aber zum Glück nicht. 

Gilbert war 1.80 m groß und von sehr zierlicher Gestalt, im Gegensatz zu George der 1.98 cm groß war und Schultern hatte wie ein Schrank. Er hatte diesen Mann bewundert schon immer und er hatte sich in dieser Fantasie einen anderen Mann ausgemalt. George war 33 Jahre älter als er und hätte sein Vater sein können, da er immerhin schon 45 Jahre auf Erden weilte. Eine Vaterfigur... Das war er sicher zuerst in Gedanken für den Jungen.   
Er tat alles in der nächsten Zeit um ihm zu gefallen, versuchte alles richtig zu machen und scheiterte jedes mal. Er hatte nie ein nettes Wort erhalten oder eine Anerkennung oder ein Lob. Im Gegenteil er erlebte ihn nur immer grimmiger! Trotz allem bewunderte er ihn und verehrte ihn nach wie vor irrig. 

George mochte den Kleinen gerne... fast zu gerne! Das was die Wenigsten wussten war, dass er eine innige Zuneigung zu seinem Geschlecht empfand. Er hatte eine Frau mit der er dann und wann intim war... Aber nur weil es so üblich war. Sie war seine beste Freundin und sie wusste es. Das ein oder andere Mal hatte er einen Liebhaber und war in dieser Zeit stets glücklich und befreit, doch es musste immer geheim sein. Selbst Martha wusste davon nichts. Martha brachte zwei Kinder mit in die Ehe und er liebte sie, doch er konnte keine eigenen zeugen. Manchmal jagte der Marquis ihm Schauer die Wirbelsäule hinab wenn er sich so grazil bewegte, wie er sprach und diese langen Wimpern. Er hatte Feuer im Herzen, eine Glut die ansteckte wenn man sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt! Er stellte sich manchmal vor wie schön er aussehen musste unter der Kleidung? Dennoch, durfte das einfach nicht sein. Er hielt ihn immer auf Abstand, so wie er es bei jedem anderen tat. Er beobachtete seine Lippen wenn er sprach und manchmal schlichen unziemliche Gedanken durch seinen Kopf dabei. Also behandelte er ihn harsch und trieb ihn damit weg, obwohl er ihn immer in seiner Nähe wissen wollte. 

Er hasste sich dafür ihn so zu behandeln und wollte es abstellen, doch jedes mal wenn eine Situation eintrat in der er ihn begehrte und das war unangenehm oft, gellte es in ihn auf. Er sah wenn der Junge seine Tränen bekämpfte und es brach ihm das Herz... Doch er wollte das in sich begraben. Er gellte, sich eigentlich selbst an! Einmal war er dem Marquis selbst ungewollt zu nahe gekommen und da hatte er sein Parfum gerochen... Es war anbetungswürdig.

Eine weitere Schlacht folgte und der Marquis wurde getroffen, ins Bein danach in einer Stadt Namens Bethlehem gepflegt. Er ließ seinen Leibarzt nach ihm sehen und machte sich unendliche Sorgen um ihn. Bis er schließlich dem Impuls nachgab ihn selbst zu begutachten... Zu wissen wie es ihm ging würde ihn beruhigen.   
Als er ins Zimmer kam, schlief der Marquis in einem ziemlich unruhigen Schlaf und stöhnte leise. George war allein hier und setzte sich an seine Seite. Etwas auf Französisch folgte und dann ein leiser Ruf nach seinem Vater. George war erschrocken als Tränen seine Wangen selbst im Schlaf hinab rannen. Er beugte sich vor und strich ihm über die Wange. 

"Sch... Ist gut mein Sohn!" es kam einfach so aus ihm hinaus. 

Sofort beruhigte sich der Marquis und legte den Kopf in seine Hand. Georges Herz machte einen Hüpfer und er lächelte. Er lächelte selten und eines seiner Lächeln zu erhaschen war ebenso selten. Seine Haut war zart und weich und sein Kopf füllte seine Hand aus. George neigte den Kopf und es tat ihm leid alles tat ihm leid. Er wischte mit der anderen Hand ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht des Jungen. Dann zog er die Hand vorsichtig weg und setzte sich wieder aufrecht. Er sah ihm eine Weile zu und kramte dann in seiner Westentasche um eine alte Münze hinaus zu ziehen... Sie brachte ihm immer Glück! Jetzt sollte sie dem Jungen behilflich sein. Er legte sie in seine Hand und schloss sie vorsichtig. 

Gilbert erwachte so nach einer Stunde und sah in sein schlafendes Gesicht. Er saß in einem Lehnstuhl vor seinem Bett und sah ziemlich geschafft aus. Als er spürte dass er etwas in der Hand hielt öffnete er diese und sah eine alte Münze? Er steckte sie ein und staunte nicht schlecht über die Anwesenheit des Général.   
Er hasste ihn, das glaubte er jedenfalls aber warum saß er jetzt hier vor seinem Bett? Er sah ihm zu und war stolz. Als George erwachte, er hatte gehen wollen war aber in der Ruhe eingenickt, sah er geradewegs in seine Augen und ein Stich stob ihm ins Herz. Gilbert schwieg und sah schnell auf seine Hände. George spürte das er ihm unangenehm sein musste und stand auf. 

"Général, danke!" Er sagte es mit einer so tiefen Verehrung in der Stimme. 

George nickte knapp und drehte ihm den Rücken. Als er die Tür schloss lehnte er sich dagegen und lächelte wie ein Betrunkener. Niemand hatte ihn dabei erwischt und er war dankbar dafür. Diese braunen Auenwälder waren alles was er sehen wollte, alles was er brauchte und wofür zu kämpfen sich lohnte. Als sie ihn voller Bewunderung ansahen war es um ihn geschehen... Wie kam er da wieder raus? Er schalt sich selbst einen alten Narren und sein Herz raste. Nur würde er es niemals zeigen können und dann kam er aus lauter Kummer darüber zurück in seine Grimmigkeit. Nach seiner Genesung und Rückkehr wurde es nur noch viel schlimmer. Jedes mal wenn Gilbert wieder abgebügelt wurde griff er nach der Münze in der Tasche und wog sie in seiner Hand... Das beruhigte ihn. Der Général musste doch etwas für ihn empfinden... Sonst wäre er nicht zu ihm gekommen und dieser Gedanke hielt ihn aufrecht. Doch manchmal weinte er in seinem Zelt wenn sein gefühlter Vater ihn wieder wie einen kleinen Schuljungen behandelt hatte. Er hielt sich immer die Szene vor Augen als er an seinem Bett saß und einmal nicht angepieselt war. Doch irgendwann verblasste diese Szene und er fühlte sich mies! Er lachte nicht mehr und ließ sich auch durch John nicht aufmuntern. Ließ sich auch nicht mehr sagen, dass das nicht gegen ihn ging…

XXX

Er rannte in sein Zelt und geigte ihm die Meinung über ihn. Er schrie aufgebracht und wütend und tobte voller Zorn. Alles was der Général tat war ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen und nichts zu sagen. Das reichte jetzt! Er griff ihn an seiner Schulter und zog ihn zurück um ihm ins Gesicht zu starren und ihn anzupfeifen. George sprang auf und starrte auf seine Hand die eben noch auf ihm gelegen hatte. Dann in seine Augen die zu Schlitzen geformt waren. Tränen... Er sah Tränen und unbändige Wut.. Erkannte sich selbst. Seine Wut über diesen Auftritt verebbte so schnell wie sie kam. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen... Er setzte sich wieder und starrte auf seine unzähligen Korrespondenzen. Schluckte schwer und stürzte ein Glas Madeira. Sein Anblick wirkte wohl verstörend auf den Marquis, denn der nahm Abstand und sah auf seine Füße.

"Es, tut mir leid!" Seine Stimme war leise, nicht das tiefe standhafte Organ welches er sonst inne hielt.  
"Es tut mir ebenfalls leid, mon Général." Gilbert starrte ihn immer noch an.  
"Ich schätze, ich habe es verdient!" George sah immer noch weg.   
"Nein, ich meine, Ihr seid nicht schuld... das bin ich mon Général." Gilbert sah ihn geradeheraus in die Augen als er aufblickte.  
"Nein, Marquis... Ihr seid der Letzte der irgendeine Schuld trägt! Es liegt an mir, an keinem sonst... Bitte geht jetzt!" 

Gilbert ging aber nicht ohne noch verstörter zu sein als eh schon. Er hatte ihm angesehen, dass er ebenfalls sehr verstört wirkte. Er sah ihm an wie ehrlich er es meinte und da war noch etwas was er nicht benennen konnte? Er grübelte nach, ging aber nicht mehr so hart mit ihm ins Gericht wie noch zuvor.   
Die nächsten Tage mied George ihn, wich ihm aus, sah weg und sprach leise mit ihm. Was er empfand wusste er nicht genau... Doch er fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen. Angezogen von seiner Stärke und seiner Ausstrahlung. George versank in Melancholie als der Winter herein brach und den Krieg beinahe zum erliegen brachte. Er änderte sich mit jedem Tag ein wenig mehr... Den anderen schien das nicht aufzufallen aber Gilbert schon. Er versuchte ihn irgendwie aufzumuntern, ihn auf Trab zu halten, ihn irgendwie aus der Lethargie zu holen.   
George spürte seine Gemütsschwere sehr erdrückend... Er würde noch zu Grunde gehen an dieser verbotenen Liebe.. Das wusste er. Er saß oft stundenlang in seinem Zelt und grübelte, während die anderen sich unterhielten und endlich einmal abschalten konnten. Er war dem Marquis dankbar und nicht... Er fühlte das er eiskalt zu ihm war aber was tun? 

XXX

Es war ein einsamer Abend in seinem Zelt und er las ein wenig ohne den Inhalt zu verstehen weil seine Gedanken ganz woanders waren.

"Mon Général?"   
Gilbert fand ihn an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend vor und er sah nicht gut aus. Scheinbar aß er nicht wirklich viel und er wirkte matt. George sah auf und Gilbert sah die Ringe unter den Augen. Er stand auf und wand ihm den Rücken zu um sich an der Zeltstange festzuhalten. Gilbert zögerte eine ganze Zeit und nichts geschah. Dann ganz langsam näherte er sich ihm und räusperte sich. Er hatte Angst vor ihm... 

"Mon Général?" 

Keine Antwort... er sah doch das er sich mit irgendwas quälte? Auf die Gefahr hin geprügelt zu werden und er war daran gewöhnt von zu Hause aus, kam er ihm nahe. Er zögerte wieder und schloss dann seine Arme um ihn. Er spürte wie sein Herz hämmerte... Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte er wie Tränen seine Hände ganz leise und still benetzten. Er lief um die Stange und zog ihn weg dann nahm er ihn zurück in seine Arme und ließ ihn weinen. George vergrub sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter und weinte hinein, er spürte eine Hand die seinen Rücken strich und klammerte sich an ihn. Eine Ewigkeit verging so und es war wie ein Sturm der leise an ihnen vorbei zog. Als George endlich aufatmen konnte legte er seine Stirn an die des Marquis und umrahmte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. 

Es war wie eine Befreiung und es tat beiden gut. In der nächsten Zeit wurde es anders, George sah ihn direkt an und sprach mit ihm wie mit jedem anderen hier. Gilbert allerdings spürte jetzt mittlerweile das er mehr für ihn empfand als George wohl zugeben konnte. Er spürte seinen Blick und sein Interesse, seine sanfte Stimme immer wenn sie allein waren. Das war da vorher nicht! Und doch Gilbert schien es zu genießen, warum wusste er nicht? Er hatte natürlich schon von der Liebe unter gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren gehört... Langsam begann er zu verstehen! Er verstand seinen Körper allerdings nicht, denn jedesmal wenn George mit ihm allein war kribbelte es überall wie irre und Schmetterlinge flogen durch seinen Bauch wie Raketen! In letzter Zeit waren sie ziemlich oft allein und spielten Schach oder Wist oder redeten über alles Mögliche. Es war wie ein Damm der gebrochen schien!

XXX

Schließlich verspürte Gilbert irgendwann mehr als nur Zuneigung und versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen. Spürte das das mehr als nur hart war. Er konnte doch nicht mit einem Mann? Er wischte den Gedanken beiseite und unterdrückte das unangenehm werdende Gefühl. Es war so ein Schach Abend und sie tranken das ein oder andere Glas, schließlich wurde George etwas lockerer in seiner Gegenwart und er selbst auch. Er stand vor ihm und sie diskutierten irgendetwas über ein weiteres Vorgehen auf dem Felde. Er war nicht einer Meinung mit George und wurde etwas muffig. Es war wohl dem Alkoholkonsum geschuldet dass George ihn in seinen Arm zog und seinen Hals küsste. Gilbert rann ein Schauer die Wirbelsäule hinab als er seine Lippen spürte die sich hart darauf pressten. Er sah ihn verwirrt an.  
George fand dieses Gesicht wunderschön wie es nach Antworten suchend in seine Richtung sah und dann geschah was nicht geschehen durfte.   
Er verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste diese Lippen diese verführerischen! Gilbert drückte sich von ihm weg und sah ihn fragender an. Doch dann kam er von sich aus zurück in diesen Kuss. Es war berauschend... Gilbert war ihm nicht abgeneigt und er küsste ihn zurück. George schlang seine Arme fester um ihn und teilte diese Lippen mit seiner Zunge bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen. Es war wie ein nicht enden wollender Rausch des Glücks und sie küssten sich wieder und wieder. Solange bis Gilbert seine Männlichkeit an seinem Bauch spürte. Hatte er so eine Wirkung auf den Général? Er wurde rot als er es sah. George verstand die Zeichen der Zeit und verabschiedete ihn.

Sie trafen sich beinahe jeden Abend und es endete immer auf die gleiche Weise. Bis George etwas änderte. Sie küssten sich wieder und wieder und schließlich war es sein junger Freund der hart wie Stahl gegen ihn stand. Er nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn zum Bett, dass mit Fellen ausgelegt war. Gilbert zögerte bevor er sich zu ihm legte und sie sich weiter küssten. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand die seine Hose öffnete und die ihn umschloss. Er erschrak kurz und wurde stocksteif. 

"Beruhige Dich... Sch." Georges Stimme war so anders.

Als die Hand sich bewegte wurde er feuerrot und schämte sich. George legte sich zwischen seine Beine und zog ihm die Weste und das Hemd auf dann küsste er ihn auf die Brust. Schließlich stöhnte er und George fing es mit seinem Mund auf um es zu ersticken. Irgendwann warf Gilbert die Hüfte gegen ihn und schwebte in den siebten Himmel.

"Oh Gott, das ist Sünde was wir hier tun..." George sagte es mit verschleierter Stimme.  
"Ist Liebe eine Sünde?" Gilbert entkam es einfach so. 

Er beschloss in dieser Nacht bei ihm zu bleiben und erwachte irgendwann durch seine Härte im Rücken. Spürte Georges Hände an seinen Schenkeln. George zog ihm das Nachthemd aus und spürte seinen nackten Körper an der eigenen nackten Haut. Gilbert fühlte ihn gegen die Pobacken drücken und hatte Angst. George küsste seinen Nacken aber spürte sein Zittern und seine ganze aufbrodelnde Angst. Er ließ es und küsste seine Schultern, doch er war so unsagbar schmerzhaft hart und würde noch explodieren wenn er sich nicht selbst Abhilfe schaffte, was darauf folgte. Gilbert drehte sich und sah ihm kurz zu, er verstand die Dringlichkeit dessen was er sah und erbarmte sich seiner. George blickte ihn verduzt an und lächelte dabei. Dann schlang er seine Arme um ihn und presste sich an ihn, irgendwann rollte er auf den Rücken und hielt die Luft an nur um dann bis an sein Kinn zu spritzen. Er sackte zusammen und schloss die Augen. 

"Hmmmm!" Er sah ihn lustverschleiertert an. "Ich will das Du der erste von uns bist!" Dabei sah er ihn herausfordernd an.  
"Wie meinst Du das George?" Gilbert wunderte sich über ihn.  
"Komm her zu mir" George zog ihn auf sich und lächelte.  
Gilbert verstand und wurde ganz rot "Nein, das kann ich nicht!"   
"Du bist der Erste der es darf, mon Cher" sagte George und zog eine Augenbraue hinauf.  
"Nein, es tut mir leid!" Gilbert wandte sich ab und wollte aufstehen.   
"Sch. Ich will es so. Komm und liebe mich!" George zog ihn zwischen seine Beine. Dabei wurde er wieder hart.   
"Nein, bitte... Bitte verlange das nicht von mir!" Gilbert sah ihn traurig an.   
"Wieso was ist daran so schlimm?" George sah ihn verschmitzt an.   
"Frage Bitte nicht... Du bist wie ein Vater für mich, George!"   
George sah ihn verwirrt an "Dann willst Du nicht das ich Dich liebe... Als Mann?"  
"Das hat damit nichts zu tun...?!" Er sah in seine Augen.  
"Also ist es nicht der Sex?" George strich über seine Wange.  
"George!"   
"Sage mir was es ist?" George nahm ihn und massierte ihn sanft. "Lass Dich fallen, mein Sohn und vertrau mir! Ich wollte nie jemanden so wie ich Dich will." Er brachte seinen Hinterausgang an seine Lende. Er hatte sich selbst vorbereitet.

Gilbert wollte aufspringen und gehen, doch George hielt ihn fest und sah ihm in die Augen. Es musste Scham und Angst sein?! Dann nahm George ihn und schob seinen Po dicht an ihn, Gilbert war wie versteinert und regte sich nicht. Er wurde ganz sanft in ihn geschoben... Gilbert sah ihn aus riesigen Augen an und schnell weg. George drückte den Kopf in die Kissen und stöhnte einen kehligen Laut. Gilbert war nun gänzlich in ihm und George griff in seinen Rücken um ihn sich bewegen zu lassen. Er spürte seine Lust und sein Feuer, spürte es wie er es unterdrücken musste. 

"Komm, Du willst das... Lass Dich gehen!" George stöhnte es ganz leise. "Weil ich ein Mann bin Gilbert?"   
Er nickte kurz... und sah wieder weg.   
"Oh Gott, ich liebe Dich und ich platze noch wenn du Dich zierst!" 

Gilbert sah ihn an und schob sich weiter in ihn, George stöhnte verrückt auf. Dann endlich bewegte er sich und nahm ihn... George sah ihm dabei in die Augen und warf sich gegen ihn.

Gilbert kam er wie ein grollendes Tier in ihm und sackte auf ihm zusammen. Gilbert hatte ihn bluten lassen aber das war es wert! Niemals hätte er einem anderen erlaubt das zu tun...Er zog ihn in einen Kuss und legte ihn auf seine Brust...Es dauerte lange bis sie erschöpft nebeneinander lagen und sich küssten. Es war ein erhebendens Gefühl... Ein Rausch. Gilbert sah ihn an und er musste lächeln. Sein Herz war in einem irren Sturm gefangen und raste nur so dahin. 

XXX

Lange danach passiete nichts, als würde Gilbert sich schämen, dann wurde es Sommer und der Krieg kehrte heim. Es war in irgendeiner Schlacht als George die Druckwelle einer Kanonenkugel zu spüren bekam und von seinem Pferd gerissen wurde. In Sekunden die wie endlose Tage schienen stürzte er, dachte er hätte sich nicht viel getan. Als der Boden näher kam schlug er hart mit dem Kopf darauf auf und dann wurde es schwarz und dumpf. Als er die Augen aufschlug war zunächst alles verschwommen in seiner Sicht. Es war als würde er in einem Sumpf stecken und nicht hinauskommen. Als er sich aufsetzte schwirrte sein Kopf wie irre und er fiel zurück in jemandes Arm? Dann spürte er seine Lungen… schreien nach Luft, er fühlte eine Hand an der Stirn die ihn hielt und irgendwie beruhigte. War das das Ende? Er fühlte sich als ersticke er. Er gierte nach jedem Quäntchen Luft das er in die Lungen saugen konnte. Für den Moment gab es nichts wichtigeres als das. Er hustete und sein ganzer Körper wurde davon geschüttelt, er ruderte mit den Händen in der Luft. Er musste aufstehen dann würde es sicher besser? Er kämpfte um das zu schaffen hörte einige Stimmen um sich, ignorierte diese aber. Er spürte, dass er gewaltsam nieder gedrückt wurde. 

Dann schmeckte er Blut, viel Blut! Blut das aus seinem Mund kam? Ja! Es hatte ihn getroffen. Ganz langsam spürte er wie sein Brustkorb schmerzte und sich merkwürdig eng anfühlte. Er stöhnte vor Pein laut auf und wollte sich wieder aufraffen, doch man hielt ihn nur noch vehementer unten. Eine Stimme sagte ihm er solle ruhig sein und dann vertraute er dieser Stimme… einfach so. Er wurde so unsagbar müde und immer wieder wach gerüttelt, sein Kopf war so schwer, dass er nach hinten sackte. Es fühlte sich nass an an seiner Seite... In der Rippengegend. Er versuchte ja wach zu bleiben, seine Sicht war nur noch verschwommener als zuvor und er erbrach einen Schwall Blut. Wahrscheinlich über sich selbst? Er hörte eilige Stimmen die durcheinander sprachen. Doch er war gefangen in dieser Blase die ihn umgab! Er spürte zwei Arme die ihn immer noch hielten und er zog sie enger um sich als seinen sie Anker in einer rohrenden See. Immer wider schlug er die Augen auf und dachte immer angestrengter .   
Ein erneuter Strahl Blut musste aus ihm und er spuckte und spuckte. Er stöhnte dabei vor Anstrengung und krallte sich in irgendetwas?! Die Geräusche um ihn wurden langsam leiser und er war Dankbar darum! Seine Augen wurden so gottverdammt schwer und eine eiserne Schwere legte sich ebenfalls auf seine Schultern als wolle sie ihn in ihre Stille betten. 

Und dann ganz sacht half alles rütteln nichts mehr, er sackte in eine Traumlose Bewusstlosigkeit. Wie lange das wusste er später nicht mehr?! Einen gnädiges rotes Nichts umfing ihn mit einer samtenen Decke. Er fiel tief und lange dort hinein, wo immer Dort auch sein mochte? Niemand sprach, Niemand rüttelte mehr an ihm, Niemand versuchte ihn dazu zu bewegen etwas zu sehen. Er wusste kaum ob er saß, stand, etwas sagte? Er wusste nur er war hier in Sicherheit.  
Als er die Augen öffnete sah er einen dunklen Raum und hörte Stille... Er war an der Schwelle des Todes! Er war gefangen zwischen zwei Welten. Er spürte das er Durst hatte und sah ein Glas auf einem Nachttisch stehen er drehte den Kopf vorsichtig in die Richtung und es war Gilbert der es nahm und ihm an die Lippen hielt. Er verschluckte sich und jedes Husten war eine Qual.  
Ein Arzt kam um nach ihm zu sehen. Als dieser wieder hinaus in den Flur des Hospitals trat schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte er könne nichts mehr für ihn tun. All seine Generäle und deren Adjutanten standen hier und neigten die Köpfe. Einige fielen anderen in den Arm um zu weinen. Fassungsloses Schweigen trat ein. Sogar die Kontinental Soldaten hatten mitbekommen, dass es schlecht um seine Excellenz stand. Das verpasste der Armee einen tiefen moralischen Dämpfer aus dem sie so schnell nicht mehr hinaus kam.  
Gilbert der drinnen saß, konnte eine überbordende Flut von Tränen nicht verhindern und hatte den Kopf auf Georges Schulter liegen.

"George, das darfst Du nicht, ich liebe Dich!" 

Dann war wieder Stille, er streckte eine Hand aus und fand die seine. Er spürte eine unendliche Traurigkeit von seinem jungen Freund ausgehen und küsste dessen Hand. Warum er traurig war konnte er nicht bestimmen, er versuchte ihn zu trösten und lächelte gequält. 

"Gilbert, warum weinst du?" Er sah ihn an und sein Herz sank.  
"Weil Du sterben wirst!" Er fand er hätte die Wahrheit verdient.   
"Sterben?" Er rollte die Augen weil eine Schmerzwelle ihn durchflutete. 

Dann sank er wieder weg und erwachte erst als seine Martha bei ihm saß und seine Hand in ihrer hielt. 

Es war als würde man sich von ihm verabschieden. Ein Priester gab ihm die letzte Ölung, doch er wollte nicht gehen, er wollte noch nicht... Nicht jetzt! Nicht so! 

Plötzlich wann auch immer das war? Liefen viele Bilder seines Lebens an seinem Inneren Auge vorbei, er spürte, dass er eine Hand feste in seiner hielt. Er spürte einen innigen Kuss und dann mischten sich Fetzen von Anwesenheit und Bewusstlosigkeit und stahlen sich in sein Unterbewusstsein. Als nächstes eine so unendliche gnädige Entspannung eine wohlige Wärme die ihn umfing... Doch irgendetwas sagte ihm er müsse umkehren und etwas vollenden. Gilbert lehnte an ihm und weinte still in seine Halsbeuge als er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und wiederkam.

Gilbert sah auf und küsste ihn so hektisch, dass er aufpassen musste ihm nicht weh zu tun, weil er beinahe auf ihm lag. George schlug seine Arme um den kleinen, zitternden Körper und strich über seinen Rücken. Danach schlief er einen ruhigen Schlaf. Nach und nach ging es ihm besser und er spürte seine Kraft wieder kommen. Er konnte zwar nur Suppe essen aber er hatte eh wieder ein Bisschen zu viel auf den Rippen. Martha hatte sich um die Kinder kümmern müssen und kehrte nun zurück um bei ihm zu sein. Gilbert hatte sich klammheimlich verdrückt und wartete...  
Als sie wieder heim gefahren war kam er zurück. George konnte nun wenigstens eigenständig aufstehen, er half ihm beim Laufen und bei allen intimen aber notwendigen Dingen. George war das unangenehm aber es ging nicht anders.

XXX

Einmal als er dringend musste war er allein aufgestanden, es war tiefe Nacht und Gilbert saß schlafend im Stuhl zu seiner Seite. Er hatte versucht eigenständig zu gehen aber als er stand konnte er sich kaum halten und wankte. Durch den Krach war sein junger Freund erwacht und ihm zur Seite geeilt. George hatte beinahe all seine Kraft verbraucht und konnte sich nur noch an zwei Holzbalken die aus der Decke ragten halten. Gilbert erkannte sein Bedürfnis und öffnete ihm die Hose. George sah gekränkt aus, doch das half ja nichts. Gilbert sah ihm in die Augen und wirkte zuversichtlich danach half er ihm, so dass er in den Eimer urinieren konnte. George war es sehr, sehr unangenehm und er sah weg. Als er endlich seine Blase geleert hatte stöhnte er vor Erleichterung auf und legte den Kopf an die Wand. Dann spürte er das seine Knie unter ihm nach zu geben drohten. Gilbert hatte gerade seine Hose geschlossen als er beinahe in sich zusammen sackte und beförderte ihn zum Bett, um ihn ganz sacht abzusetzen.

George sah ihn beschämt an als er wieder lag. Doch Gilbert lächelte als sei nichts gewesen und strich über seine Wange. George legte seinen Kopf hinein und schloss die Augen, als nächstes spürte er zwei sanfte Lippen auf seinen und küsste ihn wie ein Ertrinkender. Sein junger Freund hatte Talent ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Er setzte sich etwas auf und stöhnte vor Schmerz ganz leis. Dann schloss er die Augen und fiel in diesen Kuss. Danach spürte er sanfte Finger auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch. Er hatte es vermisst und als die Hände tiefer kamen fielen seine Augen wieder auf. Er wollte ihn wenigstens ein bisschen spüren und öffnete die Beine um ihn hinein zu ziehen. Nicht ohne Schmerzen, doch er nahm sie in kauf. Als seine Hose wieder auf war und Gilbert ihn streichelte da stöhnte er leise und kehlig. Plötzlich neigte dieser sich und George spürte seine Lippen an seinen sensiblen Arealen. Er neigte in einer hektischen Bewegung den Kopf vor um ihn anzusehen. Doch ein Schmerz der sich zu einem Orkan aufbauschte rollte durch seine Wirbelsäule und er schrie entsetzt auf. Gilbert ließ sofort von ihm ab und sah ihn besorgt an.

"Nein, nein, es ist gut... Ist schon gut!" Er hatte den Kopf an der Bettlehne und sah die Decke an. "Ist alles gut!"   
"George?" Gilbert sah ihn ängstlich um seiner Gesundheit wegen an.  
"Hör nicht auf, mein Sohn!" Er neigte den Kopf ein bisschen vor um ihn anzusehen. 

Er versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen und stöhnte hart deswegen. Er sah, ein klein wenig vor geneigt, wie Gilberts Lippen sich um ihn schlossen und spürte seine Zunge an der Unterseite seiner Männlichkeit.   
Er war so blutjung und er bereitete ihm gerade eine Hölle aus Lust. Außerdem regte es ihn auf, dass er sich nicht bewegen durfte. Er zog ihn zu sich hinauf und küsste ihn, spürte eine schnelle Hand. Er sah ihm in die Augen dabei.

"Zieh Dich aus, mein Sohn!" Er sagte es mit lustvoller Stimme. "Sei, Papas Kleiner Schatz!"   
Gilbert sah ihn an und es erregte ihn irgendwie. "Oui, mon Peré." 

Schließlich zog er ihn in die selbe Position und sie küssten sich... Er kniete über ihm und George strich über seinen Körper wie über eine marmorner Statue. Seine Arme bewegen war nicht schmerzhaft und er fand das es wunderschön war. Er sandte ihm Schauer über den Rücken schließlich ließ er einen Finger in ihn gleiten und wunderte sich über diese erstaunten jungen Augen. Er wollte ihn zum stöhnen bringen jetzt und hier. Als ein zweiter Finger kam küsste Gilbert ihn vorsichtig auf der verbundenen Brust und umfasste ihn erneut. Dann fand er den kleinen glückbringenden Punkt in ihm und streichelte diesen bis die Schulter schmerzte. George lächelte und Gilbert wischte verschämt das Zeugnis seiner Lust beiseite.

Nach ewigen Wochen genas er wieder ganz langsam.

Als sie sich eines Abends wieder trafen ging alles ganz schnell und als George zwischen seine Schenkel krabbelte und einige Lusttropfen auf ihm verteilte spürte Gilbert seinen festen Entschluss ihn zu nehmen. Er wurde stocksteif und hatte definitiv Angst davor. George strich über seine Pobacken. Es war nicht unangenehm und als ein Finger kam um ihn etwas zu weiten musste er sogar feststellen das sein Körper ihn wollte. George griff nach einem Fläschlein Öl. Dann hörte er wie George sich damit einrieb und sah ihn erschrocken an. Als nächstes zog er ihn näher zu sich und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er würde ihn jetzt nehmen... Gilbert hatte Angst und sah ihn erschrocken an, doch er spürte eine unendliche Sanftheit in seinem Blick!

Und dann spürte er ihn in sich dringen und wartete auf einen Schmerz der da kommen sollte, wie er ihn sich vorstellte. 

"Alles gut?" George fragte es verhalten.   
"Hmmm" es schmerzte nur ein bisschen.

Danach spürte er ihn ganz in sich gleiten und dort verharren. George küsste seine Schultern und umschloss ihn. Als er sich bewegte war es besser und machte einem anderen Gefühl platz. Als er immer wieder in ihn glitt wurde es mit der Zeit immer heftiger und rollte in ihm hoch wie ein Donner... Irgendwann sehnte er sich nach jedem Stoß und presste sich dabei gegen ihn. Dann kam er in seiner Hand wie ein Vulkan und spürte keinen Schmerz. George legte den Kopf an seine Seite und stemmte die Hände in die Matratze ließ seine Beine hektisch und sehr schnell wippen und kam schließlich. Er spürte sein ganzes Gewicht kurzfristig ihn in die Matratze drücken.

George atmete hart und unregelmäßig dann sah er ihn liebevoll an, küsste ihn und entzog sich. Es waren bloß ein paar wenige Minuten der Lust. Doch George hatte sie Beide in dieser kurzen Zeit in den Himmel des Verlangens geschickt. Er legte sich hinter ihn und küsste seinen Nacken

"War es so schlimm?" Er raunte es ermattet in sein Ohr.  
"Nein, es war schön!" Gilbert drückte sich an ihn und wand sich dann in seinem Arm.

Sie küssten sich und berührten sich überall. So lange bis sie wieder erregt waren und bis George nach ihm verlangte.

"Dreh Dich" Er sagte es in einer gewohnten befehlenden Stimme.   
"Ja, Sir!" Gilbert tat wie geheißen. 

Diesmal musste er ihn nicht lange vorbereiten und legte ein Bein durch seine und nahm ihn.  
"Oh Gott, Du bist so unglaublich schön... und... So... eng!" Er sagte es während er zustieß.   
"Ich bin Dein!" Gilbert stöhnte es gegen zwei Finger die in seinen Mund glitten.

Er saugte sie kurz und drehte den Kopf in seiner Umarmung um ihn zu küssen.   
"Oh, Gott, Du machst mich rasend vor Verlangen nach Dir."   
Er rollte ihn auf den Bauch und spreitzte die Beine über ihn um ihn in die Matratze zu pinnen. Dann zog er ihn an seinem Zopf ein bisschen nach Oben.   
"Du willst das wohl was... kleiner Bursche!"  
"Ja, schneller!" 

Es brachte ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns als er in die Matratze gedrückt wurde und er ihn derart heftig nahm, dass er schrie. Er spürte Georges schnellen Herzschlag und dann küsste er seinen Hals. Als George ihn an sah war sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt und er stöhnte halblaut als er von ihm abließ. Er rollte auf den Rücken und atmete heftig gegen den Schmerz an. Gilbert strich über seine Brust und war besorgt weil er nichts tun konnte. George nahm seine Hand in die Eigene und hielt sie da. Nach einem gefühlten Jahrhundert ließ der Schmerz nach und es ging ihm wieder besser.

"Es geht wieder!" Er hielt sich die Seite.  
"Du musst vorsichtiger sein!"   
"Du hast ja recht... Aber ich konnte gerade nicht!" Er sah ihn lächelnd an. "Schlaf jetzt, der Tag Morgen wird anstrengend!"   
"Oui, bon nuit, mon Général!" 

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

George hatte in dieser Nacht nur Gedanken an den bevorstehenden Tag. Gilbert und die anderen Generäle wussten von seinem Plan die Engländer in einer ganz speziellen Weise anzugreifen. Er spielte tausend Szenarien in seinem Kopf durch immer und immer wieder! Gilbert schlief wie ein Stein vor ihm und er nahm ihn in den Arm. Dann fielen ihm die Augen doch zu und er schmiegte sich an ihn. Gilbert war schon wach, wollte in sein Zelt gehen kam aber nicht frei. Andererseits wollte er ihn auch schlafen lassen er wusste das George vor Tagen wie diesen immer besonders aufgeregt war auch wenn man es ihm nie ansah. Er spürte Georges großen Körper hinter sich, er spürte eine ganz sanfte Umarmung, wusste das George wenn er gewollt hätte ihm körperlich weit überlegen war. Dann plötzlich ein fester Griff der fast unangenehm war, ein Stöhnen und George erwachte.

"Sch. Es war nur ein Traum!"  
"Guten Morgen!" George küsste sein Ohr. 

Gilbert zuckte weg und lachte leise, bevor er aufstand, sich anzog und in seinem Zelt verschwand.   
Als der nächste Morgen anbrach und sie ausrückten, klammheimlich und still durch die Wälder war George voll bei der Sache. Hochkonzentriert und über jede Störung seiner Gedanken und der Befehlslage ziemlich erbost. Adrenalin war so ziemlich das womit man ihn bezeichnen konnte. In einem beispiellosen Guerilla Kampf verfolgten und hetzten sie die Briten durch eine Stadt... Eben diese Stadt die sie erfolgreich verteidigt hatten. Gilbert ritt an seiner Seite und bewunderte ihn, seinen Mut, seine Stärke und seinen Geist. Er schonte sich nicht, im Gegenteil... Die Strategie ging auf, die Briten kannten die Gegend nicht und waren heillos überfordert. George wusste genau das sie in einer offenen Feldschlacht unterlegen waren also tat er das einzig richtige um wieder überlegen zu werden. Allerdings dauerte die Verfolgung der Rotröcke nun schon vier Tage und Nächte, keine Zeit zum ruhen. Die Soldaten waren erschöpft und kraftlos... Als seine Männer ihm das nahelegten wurde er zornig, doch er verstand. Sie brachen an dieser Stelle ab und ließen sie ziehen. Dennoch schickte er Spione, die sie im Auge behielten und Meldung machten.

Danach quartierten sie sich in einer der nächsten Städte ein und besorgten sich etwas zu essen. Hier in dieser Stadt war die Kontinental Armee nicht gerade sehr gut angesehen. Sie wurden beschimpft... Die Einwohner hatten lange genug unter den Briten gelebt als das sie Veränderungen unbedingt mochten. Die Generäle kehrten in der nahen Taverne ein und die einfachen Soldaten suchten sich was. 

Als George neben Gilbert auf dem Bett lag wie er war, mit Mantel, Kleidung und Stiefeln sah dieser ihn entsetzt an. Ja, sie hatten zwischendurch gerastet und Gilbert konnte Schlaf finden. Doch er musste George in Ruhe lassen wie jeder andere auch. George indes hatte kein Auge zu bekommen und war nun doch ganz froh endlich zu liegen. Gilbert zog ihm die Stiefel aus und sah dann in seine müden Augen, als er sie in eine Ecke stellte, um danach seinen Mantel aufzuhängen und sich umsah, schlief der General auch schon. Er schlug die Decke über ihn und legte sich an seine Seite. George schlief unruhig und murmelte im Schlaf, manchmal etwas was sich anhörte wie Befehle. Am nächsten Morgen als Gilbert erwachte war George schon wach und arbeitete bereits wieder.

"George, Du musst Dich ausruhen!" Gilbert sagte es sauer.  
"Nicht so lange es da draußen weitergeht!" George sah ihn ernst an.  
"Es geht doch viel besser, wenn du ausgeruht bist und entspannt!"   
"Vielleicht ja, aber im Moment kann ich mir das nicht gönnen!"

George legte einen Brief beiseite und nahm sich den nächsten vor. Er war stur und unermüdlich damit beschäftigt Ordnung ins Chaos zu bringen. Er sah nicht mal auf während sie redeten. Gilbert kam zu ihm und stellte sich hinter ihn um ihn etwas abzulenken. Doch er ließ es nicht zu, er wand sich von ihm weg und tat als sei nichts gewesen. Er versuchte es anders, er legte seine Hände auf seine Schultern und massierte diese, sie waren hart wie Stahl und sehr verspannt. George wand sich vor Schmerz ein bisschen und legte die Feder beiseite mit der er gerade schrieb.

"Siehst Du, Du bist ganz verspannt, ich helfe Dir?"   
"Ist gut!" George raunte es unter dem aufkommenden Schmerz und resignierte.

Er lehnte sich gegen Gilberts schmalen Körper und hatte die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch. Gilberts Finger kneteten ihn sanft aber bestimmt. Gilbert zog seine Weste aus weil er so bessere Handhabe hatte dann sein Hemd. Als seine Finger über seine nackte Haut strichen bekam er eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen. Gilbert bemerkte es und strich sie glatt, doch das nutzte nichts... Jeder Strich war ein Schauer. Georges Kopf lehnte an ihm und er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Das war wohl jetzt der Augenblick der Entspannung. Gilbert neigte sich und küsste seine Schulter, dann seinen Hals und sein Ohr. Wenn es das war was er brauchte um zu relaxen dann sollte er es auch bekommen. Wochenlang waren sie sich nicht mehr so intim begegnet. George spürte eine Zunge die über seine Schulter glitt und einen kleinen feuchten Pfad hinterließ. Er drehte den Kopf um ihn zu küssen und ließ seine Zunge ebenfalls wandern, er zog ihn vor sich auf den Schoß und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. Gilbert küsste seine Haare und seine Stirn, dann seinen Mund und seine Wangen. Sie küssten sich tief und innig… Georges Hände schlichen sich in Gilberts Rücken und streichelten darüber. Eine ganze Weile ergötzten sie sich aneinander.

George für seinen Teil genoss ihn, er sah so wunderschön und göttlich aus, genau in diesem einen Augenblick! Ja, er vergötterte diesen Jungspund sehr, Gilbert rutschte unruhig auf seinem Schoß hin und her.  
George lächelte ihn an als er den Kopf an seine Stirn legte und diese dann küsste. Dann komplementierte er ihn vom Schoß und beiseite um sich wieder anzuziehen. Gilbert neigte kurz den Kopf und verabschiedete sich nach Draußen.

XXX

Die Sonne ging gerade auf und erleuchtete alles mit einem einzigen gleißenden Strahl, es würde alsbald heiß und unerträglich werden. George ließ seine Generäle in der Taverne zusammen kommen und schickte den Wirt hinaus. Er müsste den Plan geheim halten wenn er etwas werden sollte! 

Als die Besprechung vorbei war schnappte er sich sein Pferd saß auf, instruierte seine Männer, sie mögen Späher voraus senden die einen Weg um die Rotröcke herum fänden um danach seine Truppen auf eben diese zu schicken. Man würde die Briten von allen Seiten einkesseln, wären sie nur noch da wo sie jetzt waren wie man ihm angetragen hatte. Die Armee stand bereit um los zu marschieren, alles wartete auf seinen Befehl doch es würde dauern. Er befahl aufgerödelt zu bleiben und sich in den Schatten zu setzen und zu warten. Nach einer Stunde endlich es war bereits 9.00Uhr kam einer der Späher um ihm zu sagen, dass der Weg frei sei und man ihn passieren könne, dann kaum 15 Minuten später kam der der den rechten Weg eingeschlagen hatte und berichtete seinerseits das Selbe.   
Man konnte George die Freude ansehen er lächelte eines seiner raren Lächeln, für alle! Er befahl den Abmarsch. 

Er selbst bestritt den linken Weg, der nicht immer einfach war zu Pferde und später zu Fuß. Es war bereits an die 12 Uhr als die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand und alles in eine gleißende Hölle verwandelte. George hatte seinen Mantel auf den Sattel gelegt und festgebunden. Er marschierte im unermüdlichen Schritt voran und seine Soldaten folgten nach, auf gefädelt dem kleinen Trampelpfad entlang. Er musste sich ab und an mal die Stirn tupfen. Den ganzen Weg über ward Stiller Marsch befohlen. Plötzlich eine Bewegung vor ihm im Gebüsch er stoppte.   
Noch bevor der Mann aufspringen konnte um los zu rennen hatte George sein Pferd erklommen und jagte ihm nach. Ein Späher der Briten, der selbstverständlich schnell Bescheid geben wollte. George rannte ihm seinen Säbel durchs Kreuz und der fiel tot zu Boden.   
Es ging weiter doch schneller noch als zuvor, er hatte Geschwindmarsch angeordnet und man war schnell außer Puste. Doch noch vor dem einbrechen der Nacht kamen sie an und suchten sich eine Tarnung in der Nähe des Britischen Lagers. Einer seiner Späher kam aus der Richtung in die er General Green befohlen hatte. Alles verlief nach Plan, sie fanden wenn auch keine richtige… Ruhe für die Nacht. George brütete die ganze Zeit über einem Plan und tat wie immer kein Auge zu! Die Zeit verflog rasch als der nächste Morgen anbrach.

Und dann endlich schlug man los noch bevor die Sonne aufging, George stand mit seinem Pferd auf einer Hügelkuppe und überblickte das ganze Geschehen. Alles ging so rasend schnell und sie setzten eine ganze Armee gefangen. Cornwallis würde sehr ärgerlich sein, er lachte in sich hinein. Gewehre und Patronentaschen der Rotröcke wurden sich einfach genommen und alles was man sonst so brauchen konnte. Die Kontinantal Armee zog wieder Richtung Hauptquartier ab und stieß die Rotröcke vor sich her. Auf der Rast wurden sie irgendwo eingesperrt und aneinander gebunden damit sie nicht flohen. 

XXX

George verbot jede Grausamkeit gegenüber den feindlichen Soldaten strickt und so konnte wer wollte sie eben nur ausschimpfen. Allerdings bekam er nicht mit wie manch ein roter Rock einfach so verschwand. Man hatte diese roten Röcke so satt und man wollte sich dringend rächen!   
George indes war fürchterlich abgespannt und kaum zu ertragen. Er biss förmlich um sich und wollte Niemanden sehen ja einfach nur seine Ruhe haben, mehr nicht. Seine Laune steigerte sich noch mehr ins Unermessliche als er von den 'verlorengegangenen' Rotröcken hörte. Er ließ einige Tiraden auf die zuständigen Offiziere herab, dass man schließlich kein Unmensch sei und sich zu benehmen wissen müsse! Ja die Kontinental Armee selbst müsse ein gutes Vorbild sein etc. Seltene Momente in denen er die Contenance verlor und sein Temperament mit ihm durchging, flott wie ein junges Pferd. Als er damit geendet hatte stieg er wütend auf sein Pferd und ritt los, egal wohin, einfach nur weg hier! Er, der sonst so besonnen und ruhig war, hetzte sein Pferd jetzt im Jagdgallop die Straße hinunter, hatte regelrecht Schaum vor dem Mund. So viel ging ihm durch den Kopf... Und alles musste er mit sich selbst ausmachen. Irgendwann spürte er weniger Wut und mehr Gedanken in sich aufsteigen und hielt sein außer Atem gekommenes, schweißgebadetes Pferd an.

"Nein, Du kannst ja nichts dafür." Sagte er beruhigend und band es an einen Baum fernab der Straße.

Er lockerte den Sattelgurt und legte ihm seinen Gehrock über den Rücken dann strich er sanft über seinen Mähnenkamm und sah die vor Anstrengung geblähten Nüstern beben. Armes Tier dachte er sich, es wollte jetzt so gerne saufen, aber das konnte er nicht zulassen es würde sich den Magen verderben. Er blieb so lange neben dem Tier stehen bis sein Herzschlag sich beruhigte dann band er es los und ließ es endlich trinken. Es soff voller Genuss aus einem nahen Bach und schnaubte zufrieden ab. George band es wieder am Baum fest, so dass es ein bisschen Gras zupfen konnte, nahm den Sattel ab und legte ihn auf einen quer raus ragenden Ast.   
Danach nahm er selbst ein paar Schlucke aus dem kristallklaren Bach und sah dem Wasser beim seichten dahin plätschern zu, er benetzte Gesicht und Nacken und atmete auf.

Diese Armee war ein Haufen runter gekommener Bastarde, Banditen und Mädchenschänder! Seine Wut darüber kam zurück und er versuchte diese Gedanken einfach loszuwerden. Doch es gelang nur bedingt! Er setzte sich und nahm seine Knie in den Arm, versuchte einfach an nichts zu denken. Manchmal schien es aussichtslos ein Unterfangen wie dieses zu leiten, zu wissen, dass noch so viel unerledigt war. Ein Wels schwamm zwischen den Kieseln, Steinen und Pflanzen hindurch und fing ein paar Bachflöhe. Es war immer noch heiß und gnadenlos, selbst jetzt als nur noch wenige Stunden Sonne den Tag erhellten. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und sah in die Baumkrone, hörte seinem Pferd beim sanften Gras rupfen und Kauen zu und schließlich überwog die Müdigkeit und ließ ihn eindämmern..   
Er erwachte wieder und zuckte erschrocken hoch nur um in Gilberts Augen zu blicken.

"George? Ich mache mir Sorgen um Dich?!" Er sah in der Tat sehr besorgt aus.  
"Alles in Ordnung, es geht mir gut" Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Stirn. 

Er spürte genau wie eine erneute Welle der Wut in ihm aufstieg, er wollte es nicht, aber er war gefangen in dem Moment. Es lag nicht an Gilbert, es war nur seine Anwesenheit... Eine… irgendeine Anwesenheit. Eine die ihm jetzt nicht bekam! Er brauchte absolute Ruhe für sich.

"Herr Gott, kann man nie seine Ruhe haben?" Es war schon raus bevor er drüber nachdenken konnte.   
"Ich? Es tut mir leid... werde jetzt wieder gehen!" Gilbert sah traurig und weiterhin besorgt aus.   
George hörte wie er auf sein Pferd stieg und schlug sich an die Stirn. "Nein, bitte bleibe einfach da!"   
"Seid Ihr sicher Excellenz?" Es klang distanziert. 

George schnaufte und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, er wollte das nicht... Konnte nicht aus seiner Haut.

"Ja das bin ich." Es klang geknurrt.

Gilbert zögerte, hatte Angst weil er ja wusste wie George sein konnte. Dann fasste er sich ein Herz und stieg wieder ab, sattelte ab und band das Pferd neben Georges. Als er langsam und vorsichtig wieder kam sah er in Georges Gesicht, das finster drein blickte, sehr finster. Ob das so eine gute Idee war? Dann setzte er sich vorsichtig darauf bedacht ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen. 

"Was glauben die wer die sind? Können einfach tun und lassen was sie wollen dieses Pack von Bastarden und Huhrensöhnen? Wir sind doch keine Mörderbande! Setzen sich einfach über meine Befehle hinweg als seinen sie Luft! Nein..." Er stand auf und lief umher "Nein... Nicht mit mir, die bekommen ihr Fett weg!" Er sah auf ihn hinab als sei er ein Sünder. "Verdammter Krieg! Ich werde sie jagen aber ich bin doch kein Untier... " Er redete in einem aufgeregtem lauten Schwall.

Gilbert hörte nicht mehr zu, er dachte nach, er verstand ihn! Zum ersten mal verstand er ihn wirklich! Er selbst hatte Zweifel, ob es zu schaffen sei. Er sah George gegen einen Stein treten vor Zorn. Er hatte ihn nie so außer sich erlebt wie jetzt. Je mehr er redete, desto mehr regte er sich auf und steigerte sich hinein. Gilbert stand auf und stellte sich vor ihn, beschwichtigend.  
George sah ihn erbost an. Plötzlich fand er sich in den Armen seines jungen Freundes wieder, es war so unerwartet umarmt zu werden, dass er aufhörte zu motzen. Er stand stocksteif in seinem Arm unfähig sich zu rühren, hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Gilbert strich über seinen Rücken und hatte den Kopf an seine Brust gelegt. George roch sein sehr dezentes Parfum und beugte den Kopf, schließlich löste sich seine Verspannung ganz sanft auf und er schloss seine Arme ebenfalls um ihn.   
Nach gefühlten Jahrhunderten atmete er endlich durch. Er ließ den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und sich fallen. Letztenendes bemerkte er wie gut es ihm tat umarmt zu werden. Seine Sanftheit kam ganz sachte zurück und er konnte die Hände lockern, seine Finger waren ganz verkrampft und sein Kiefer tat weh. 

"Du bist der Richtige! Du bist großartig und ein kluger Stratege. Ohne Dich wäre diese Armee gescheitert! Ohne Dich wäre der Krieg längst verloren! Du bist das Beste was dieser Armee passieren konnte!" Gilbert sah auf in seine Augen.  
"Danke!" George sah ihn gerührt an.  
"George, Zweifel nicht an Dir! Du kannst alles wenn Du es willst! Ich habe nie an Dir gezweifelt, du bist mein Vorbild, ein Ideal, ein Held!" Gilbert lächelte "Ich wünschte, ich wäre so wie Du!" Dann strich er über seine Wange und fuhr fort "Deine Armee steht fest hinter Dir! Sie glauben an Dich, sie lieben und verehren Dich!"  
"Glaubst Du das wirklich?" George sah ihn fragend an.  
"Ich bin fest überzeugt!"   
"Ich... Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Dich nicht anschreien... Es ist aus mir raus gebrochen..."   
"Es musste raus! Es darf raus, George!"

George zog ihn danach in einen Kuss.

George löste sich "Gilbert, Du bist ein Teil von mir. Du bist meine Vernunft!" Er küsste ihn wieder.  
"Du bist meine Stärke!" Gilbert lächelte ihn an und küsste zurück. 

Es war bereits stockdunkel als George sich wieder setzte und auf den Bach blickte. Einzelne Strahlen Lichtes vom Mond hinter den Wolken ließen den Fluss des Wassers kurz aufblitzen. Als sie eine Weile still nebeneinander gesessen hatten und George zurück in seine Ruhe gefunden hatte drückte er Gilbert auf den Rücken und legte sich über ihn um ihn zu küssen. Gilbert wollte es jetzt nicht, nicht so, doch er konnte ihm kaum stand halten, war erschrocken über soviel Schnelligkeit und zuckte weg.

"George, bitte!" Es war ein Flehen.

George stoppte aufgrund der ängstlich bittenden Stimme und legte sich neben ihn. Er küsste ihn und seine Mitte wippte schmerzhaft.

"Gilbert…?" George raunte es in sein Ohr.   
Gilbert wand sich aus seiner Umarmung und zog sich wieder an. "Es tut mir leid!"  
"Wovor hast Du Angst mein Sohn?" George sah ihn fragend an.   
"Ich... möchte nicht, ich kann jetzt nicht bitte verzeiht Euer Excellenz!" Er nickte und machte sich dann wieder auf zum Lager. 

George sah ihm nach, hatte er ihn falsch verstanden? Er dachte er hätte es auch gewollte, jetzt und hier. Hatte er ihn überfallen? Irgendwas war anders an seinem jungen Freund nur was? Er hatte sich so distanziert angehört...so förmlich und vor allem so plötzlich verändert. Sein Pferd wieherte dem anderen Pferd nach und trippelte nervös auf der Stelle. Er stand auf und sattelte es, band es los und schwang sich hinauf. Langsam und gemütlich ritt er durch die Nacht über die mondhellen Straßen zurück ins Hauptquartier. Er genoss die Stille und die Einsamkeit der Wälder. Dann dachte er wieder über Gilbert nach, in letzter Zeit hatte er das Gefühl er sei nicht mehr an ihm interessiert? Warum der Wandel, der Kleine hatte sich so viel Mühe gegeben ihn zu erobern, auch wenn er das nicht bewusst tat. George selbst der sich nie so einem anderen Menschen außer Martha geöffnet hatte gab ihm einen riesen Vertrauensvorschuss. Was war es also? Er hatte so viele Fragen, dass er fast den Krieg darüber vergaß! 

Kurz bevor er im Lager ankam dann fasste er sich wieder und richtete seine Fassade her. Alles lag im tiefen Schlaf und er schlich förmlich in sein Zelt. Als er lag konnte er nicht schlafen weil so viele Gedanken durch seinen Kopf wirbelten. Er starrte die Decke an und grübelte bis es wieder zum Morgen graute. Als er draußen die ersten Soldaten hörte stand er auf und zog sich wieder an. Er machte einen kleinen Morgen Spaziergang und als er wieder kam wurde er schon erwartet von seinen Offizieren. Gleich vor weg bat ihn General Arnold um ein Gespräch in dem er endlich mehr Sold verlangte. George sagte ihm, dass die einfachen Soldaten seit Monaten nichts erhalten hatten, da es nichts zum erhalten gab. Die Offiziere sollten froh sein auch wenn sie nur halb Sold erhielten. Arnold stimmte das nicht zufrieden er war sehr aufbrausend. George mochte Benedict und hielt ihn für fähig, konnte ihn gut verstehen. Der ließ sich nicht abspeisen, George blieb ruhig und sagte es sei leider nicht zu ändern, er selbst bekäme nur halb Sold. 

Als das erledigt war hatte George schon schlechte Laune, dann in der Offiziersbesprechung zur aktuellen Situation klang an, dass wieder einige Soldaten desertiert seien. Außerdem hätten die Engländer in New York wieder die Oberhand erlangt und seien nun auf dem Vormarsch mit einer gut ausgebildeten, gekleideten und genährt Übermacht. Darüber vergaß er dann seinen Gedanken an Gilbert und zog sich in sein Zelt zurück um seine Korrespondenzen zu lesen und darauf zu antworten. Sein Kopf brummte erneut und er bekam so langsam in der aufsteigenden Mittagshitze Kopfschmerzen. Alexander Hamilton kam ins Zelt und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch um für George einiges durch zu sortieren, George diktierte ihm und breitete dabei Pläne und Karten aus. Gegen 15 Uhr war es so unerträglich heiß, dass George beinahe schlecht davon wurde er rieb sich den Kopf. Hamilton sah kurz auf und bemerkte das Unwohlsein des Generals. 

"Sir?" Er reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser.   
"Danke, Alexander!" George sah ihn aufmerksam an, nahm das Glas und trank es in einem großen Zug aus. 

Alexander, der seinen Namen nicht oft aus Washingtons Mund hörte sah ihn erstaunt an. Er wusste das der große Mann ihn sehr gern hatte, auch wenn er das nie zeigte, er hatte dafür ein Gespür. Alexander war ein so genannter Kreole, er stammte von einer weißen Mutter und einem versklavten Vater ab, eigentlich war er selbst ein Sklave. Als Weisen junge hatte George sich seiner angenommen und ihm ein zu Hause gegeben, er war sein gesetzlicher Vormund. Er hatte ihm eine Ausbildung zu Gute kommen lassen und er hatte ihm eine Karriere ermöglicht. George hielt sich immer im Hintergrund aber er war der dem Alex so viel zu verdanken hatte!

George mochte den kleinen Jungen gerne, er war Grade mal zwei Jahre älter als Gilbert und die zwei verstanden sich blendend. Er hatte sie oft beobachtet wenn sie in schnellem, fließenden Französisch redeten. Als ganz kleinen zornigen Jungen hatte Martha ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt und George ließ ihn zunächst bei sich aufwachsen bevor er ihn an eine Privatschule schickte. Der Kleine verlebte in Folge dessen eine doch recht unbetrübte Kindheit. George hielt immer die Hand über ihn, das war es woran Alexander sich ständig halten konnte. George vertraute ihm und achtete ihn, von Niemanden anderen hatte er so viel Respekt bekommen wie von ihm, bevor Gilbert auf den Plan trat!

George lächelte knapp dann beugte er sich über seine Papiere "Wenn es nicht so heiß wäre, könnte man wenigstens mit Vernunft arbeiten."   
"Excellenz, möchtet Ihr noch etwas Wasser?" Alexander hielt eine Karaffe hoch.

George nickte und hielt ihm das Glas hin, danach vergaß er es allerdings auf seinem Schreibtisch. Es stand immer direkt neben ihm, doch eine Korrespondenz erschütterte ihn. Sie hatten in New York einen seiner Spione einen gewissen Samuel Culper festgesetzt. Er schickte Hamilton los, dieser müsse Caleb Brewster einen seiner Offiziere holen. Brewster erschien in seinem zotteligen bärtigen Zustand, dann schickte er ihn nach New York um die Sache zu regeln, Major Talmadge schickte er ein Stück weit nach. 

Als er vom Schreibtisch aufstand wurde ihm übel und er musste sich festhalten, er stand gebeugt an den Tisch gelehnt als Hamilton zurück kehrte. Sofort schnappte er sich den General und geleitete ihn zu seinem Feldbett. 

"Excellenz, Ihr müsst dringend ruhen, sofort!" Er dirigierte ihn in eine liegende Position.

Danach ließ er nach seinen Doktor schicken. Der kam wie immer in Windeseile durch das Lager gerannt. Jeder wusste wenn er den Doktor so rennen sah, hatte es etwas mit General Washington zu tun. Als er das Zelt betrat hatte George sich übergeben und lag elend aussehend in seinem Feldbett. Er öffnete ihm Weste und Hemd und hörte seine Brust ab. Der General mutete sich in den letzten Tagen zu viel Stress zu und nur deswegen war er so sehr erschöpft.

"General, für heute reicht es, Ihr habt wirklich genug getan, ich verordne Euch ab Heute eine ganze Woche Ruhe!" Er sagte es ernst.

Er ließ eine Medizin aus Crataegus und etwas für den verstimmten Magen da und machte sich wieder auf. George konnte sich kaum regen weil er das Gefühl hatte sich wieder zu erbrechen wenn er das tun wollte. Alexander wirbelte um ihn und zog ihm die Stiefel und die Weste aus, dabei musste er in eine halb sitzende Position. Das allerdings war fatal, denn er musste würgen. Alexander konnte ihm gerade noch eine Schüssel reichen bevor es hinaus schoss, sein ganzes Mittagessen. Er tupfte ihm die Stirn mit einem kalten Lappen ab. George genoss das kalte Nass auf der glühenden Haut und atmete auf. Als Alex ihm den Hosenbund lockerte, ging es ihm etwas besser. Er hatte ihm eine Decke über den Unterleib gelegt und den nassen Lappen auf die Stirn. 

Gilbert hatte sich angekündigt und George ließ ihn hinein kommen. Er kniete neben seinem Bett und redete leise mit ihm. George verstand nur die Hälfte davon denn er bekämpfte eine erneut aufkommende Übelkeit. Dann ruderte er mit den Armen, Alex drückte den Franzosen an die Seite und richtete den General auf damit er sich übergeben konnte. Als George wieder lag bekam er aus dem Augenwinkel mit wie Alex Gilbert über den Rücken strich und dieser ihn an lächelte. Doch es ging ihm zu schlecht um näher darüber zu grübeln. Als die Nacht herein brach wachte Alex an seinem Bett, half ihm dabei sich zwei Mal in den nächsten Stunden zu übergeben und sah zu wie er wieder einschlief. Der nächste Tag verlief etwa gleich und der danach brachte Besserung in soweit, dass die Übelkeit verschwand.

Am Abend stand George auf und kleidete sich unter Alex Protest an um hinaus zu gehen. Seine Soldaten atmeten auf als sie ihn sahen, die die noch zu ihm standen. Es stand schlechter um die Armee als Gilbert es propagiert hatte. Viele waren demoralisiert, nicht zu Letzt durch den fehlenden Sold, einige waren am Rand einer Revolte. Er machte nur eine kleine Runde und kehrte dann in sein Zelt zurück, langsam aber sicher ging es ihm besser und als er zurück kam fing er unter eben solch großem Protest wieder an zu arbeiten.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Tag fühlte er sich schlapp aber es war nichts was er nach Außen hin zeigte! Dann gelangte ihm wieder in den Sinn was er gesehen hatte und von da an beobachtete er die Zwei genauer. 

Kein Zweifel, die Zwei waren sich etwas mehr als nur näher gekommen, etwas mehr als angenommen... George folgte Gilbert unbemerkt zum nahen Fluss und beobachtete beinahe erschreckt, wie sie sich weil sie dachten sie seien unbeobachtet in die Arme fielen und küssten. Er musste sich an einen Baum anlehnen, sonst wäre er wohl möglich gefallen. Er schluckte schwer, er fühlte sich verraten und verkauft! Er versuchte das unangenehme Gefühlt der Eifersucht zu unterdrücken. Er schlug seine Hand gegen den Baum und machte dabei ein lautes Geräusch, die zwei fuhren herum und er konnte gerade noch im Gebüsch verschwinden. Alles ergab plötzlich Sinn, Gilberts Ablehnung, Alex Fürsorge! Er hätte sich niemals auf den kleinen Franzosen einlassen sollen, er hätte sich nie öffnen dürfen! Das kam dabei heraus wenn man das tat was er tat! Ausgerechnet Alex, der immer war wie ein Sohn! Er lief zurück in sein Zelt und versuchte das Gesehene zu vergessen. Was bildete er sich eben auch ein? Schließlich konnte es ja auch gar nicht passen, er war doch viel zu alt für ihn! Er sah die Zeltwand an und dann grämte er sich sehr, weil er es nicht unterdrücken konnte so unglaublich eifersüchtig zu sein, das also war Liebeskummer? Er wünschte sich der Erdboden täte sich auf und verschlänge ihn mit Haut und Haaren. Danach vergrub er sich in Arbeit, bis es ihm wieder schlechter ging das aber war ihm ziemlich egal! 

Als Gilbert und Alex zurückkamen von? Was auch immer passierte? Behandelte George sie abweisend, beinahe wie Fremde. Er redete knapp und unpersönlich mit ihnen, versteckte seine Wut seine rasende Wut hinter seiner Fassade und schickte sie aus seinem Zelt. Danach war kaum noch Zeit um zu denken, die Briten im Vormarsch begriffen, jagten sie vor sich her zurück an den Delaware. Dort blieben sie unter hohen Verlusten gefangen verteidigten sich heldenhaft. Genug Arbeit um darin zu, ja, fast ertrinken. Dann kam eine Hiobsbotschaft nach der anderen und die schlimmste war auch gleichzeitig die die ihn fast umwarf.

General Arnold hatte ihn Verraten war übergelaufen! Benedict hatte ihn ebenso verkauft wie die Soldaten die desertierten, nur das letzteres nicht so schwer wog. Sein Herz sackte in die Kniekehlen und tiefer, er war wie benommen von dieser Nachricht. Gilbert hatte bemerkt, dass irgendwas war und kam in sein Zelt um ihn aufzufangen. George war so betrübt, dass er all seinen Ärger über ihn vergas. Er nahm ihn an der Hand weil er dachte er fiele sonst um und dann sagte er ihm was passierte. 

"Gereral Arnold hat uns betrogen...hat mich betrogen!" Dann brach seine Stimme.

Sein Kopf fiel auf Gilberts Schulter und verharrte dort, er weinte er brach in tausend Stücke und er brauchte jetzt Nähe! Gilbert nahm ihn in seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest, George weinte laut und er bebte. Was wenn er wüsste, dass er mit Alex zusammen war, dachte Gilbert? George klammere sich an ihn und konnte nicht aufhören. Dann ganz plötzlich wand er sich ab, drehte sich um und stützte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er sah beinahe erdrückt von dieser Bürde aus und gekrümmt und gelähmt. Gilbert kam auf ihn zu und strich über seinen Rücken. George schlug mit der Faust auf seinen Tisch, das darauf alles wackelte.   
Der Gram kam zurück und das Verlangen ihn wieder in den Armen zu halten. Gilbert beugte sich zu ihm um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, George konnte nicht. Konnte ihm nicht böse sein... Er wand sich wieder ab und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

"Excellenz, bitte Geht jetzt!" Er sagte es gefasst zu Gilbert.  
"Général, geht es Euch wirklich gut?" Er fragte es lächelnd. Ein Verlegenheitslächeln.  
"Raus!" George verstand es falsch und wurde lauter. 

Gilbert erschrak über den rüden Tonfall und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. 

George stand auf und stellte sich vor ihn "Raus!" dabei wies er mit dem Finger zum Ausgang.

Sie sahen sich forschend an, Georges Gesichtsausdruck wurde beinahe drohend. Dann kam etwas unerwartetes er zog ihn zu sich in einen tiefen Kuss. Gilbert war im Moment gefangen und kam nicht los. George war wie von Sinnen und küsste ihn aufdringlich, drängte ihn gegen den Schreibtisch und darauf. Er wurde regelrecht auf dem Tisch arretiert. George wusste, dass er ihn liebte wie keinen anderen Menschen... Doch ob Gilbert ebenfalls noch so empfand? Schließlich kam er wieder zur Besinnung und ließ ihn hinunter. 

"Raus jetzt!" es war zwischen den Zähnen durch geknurrt.

In Gilbert ratterte es gewaltig, er musste es wissen, hatte er sie gesehen? 

Es vergingen Tage voller Gluthitze und Nächte die beinahe eisig waren. An einem Abend hatten er und Alex sich ein lauschiges, verstecktes Plätzchen gesucht um ein bisschen miteinander zu flirten. Daraus wurde aber bald mehr. George war eigentlich nur auf einen Spaziergang aus, als er plötzlich vor ihnen stand. Sie liebten sich und waren so sehr miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie ihn erst garnicht wahrnahmen.   
George räusperte sich und beide sprangen auf um sich schnell verschämt anzuziehen und zu flüchten. Dabei rempelte Alexander ihn versehentlich an. George stand wie vom Donner getroffen und starrte minutenlang auf ein und die selbe Stelle, hätte er Beweise gebraucht hier waren sie.   
Beide konnten ihm am nächsten Tag nicht mal in die Augen sehen und so vergingen Monate bis der Herbst kam.

XXX

George behandelte sie mehr als abweisend, aber wenigstens Fair! Er war meistens mit sich allein, hatte er noch vor kurzem ihre Gegenwart genossen schickte er sie weg wo er konnte, aber das taten sie auch von ganz allein. Es wurde nass und kalt da draußen und Georges Gemüt sank in die tiefsten Tiefen! Seine alte unwillkommene Melancholie zeichnete ihn und ihre Situation machte es kaum besser. Aufmunterungsversuche schlugen fehl... Dann kam sie angerauscht mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit … eine ganz schön heftige Depression.   
George reiste ein paar Tage zurück nach Hause um etwas abzuschalten. Martha erkannte ihn kaum wieder, sie nahm ihn in ihre Arme und ab und an gelang es ihr ihm ein Lächeln abzuringen. Sie war es auch die ihm körperliche Nähe gab, auch wenn er sie nicht suchte. Sie kam mit ihm zurück ins Lager und sie blieb einige Tage bei ihm.

Eines Mittags lagen sie in seinem Bett und er hielt sie dicht bei sich, sie genoss es. Wenn er nicht da war vermisste sie ihn unendlich. Es war beinahe Tags zu heiß und Abends zu kalt zum arbeiten. Also schickte George einige Offiziere in den Urlaub, der Krieg hatte eine so zusagende Pause eingelegt. George schlug seinen Mantel zusätzlich über ihre Decke und zog sie an sich. Dann schloss er die Augen und legte sich auf den Rücken, sie lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Er spürte ihr Verlangen nach ihm, sie war so lang allein und er schätzte sie sehr als Freundin. Ab und an tat er ihr den Gefallen mit ihr zu schlafen... Das war die Gegenleistung. Er drehte sich wieder auf die Seite und zog sie in eine Umarmung, dann in einen Kuss. Er stellte sich Gilbert vor und wurde plötzlich hart wie Stein. Er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen wie sie es gern hatte und strich über ihren Rücken. Als sie näher an seinen Körper rückte, konnte sie ihn spüren. Sie sehnte sich nach diesem Gefühl der Verbundenheit. Sie hatte manchmal unerhörte Gedanken und so öffnete sie seine Hose und streichelte ihn bis er leise stöhnte. Er schob ihren Rock hinauf und seine Finger in sie, bis sie sich auf den Rücken legte und ihn möglichst schnell auf sich zog. Es war das pure Verlangen als er über sie kam. Es dauerte lange bis sie erschöpft nebeneinander lagen und sich küssten.   
Dabei machten sie Geräusche, jeder wusste das auch ein General Bedürfnisse hatte und seine Frau da war. Hamilton der auf der einen Seite sein Zelt und der Marquis de Lafayette der es auf der anderen Seite platziert hatte, bekamen wohl das Meiste zu Ohren.

Am nächsten Tage verabschiedete sie sich und George stand lange dort um ihrer Kutsche nachzusehen. Sie war wohl der einzige Mensch der ihn nicht betrog?! Dann vermisste er sie alsbald, schrecklich! Martha war so viel kleiner als er, sehr sensibel und ein herzensguter Mensch. Er hatte sie nicht verdient! Nachdem sie wusste, was er getan hatte… Ehebruch… stand sie trotz allem an seiner Seite. Es war seinerseits keine Liebe, nur eine sehr tiefe Freundschaft und oft hasste er sich dafür. Er hätte ihr gerne so viel mehr gegeben, sie verdiente mehr. Die Kutsche verschwand in einer Staubwolke am Horizont, er sah zu Boden und seine Schultern fielen nach Vorne. Ein regelrechtes Bild des Jammers musste er abgeben, wenn man ihn so sah. Er fühlte sich allein, auch wenn er umringt war von Menschen, er verlor niemals so schnell den Mut dennoch gerade in diesem Augenblick wirkte er als ob jedes Quäntchen davon ihn klammheimlich verlassen hätte.

Er war nicht mehr wütend, er war müde und nur noch traurig! Einsam, aber von da ab behandelte er Gilbert und Alex mit einer Gleichgültigkeit die sie nicht verstanden... Sie konnten ihn noch nicht mal mehr versehentlich durch irgendwas ärgern, es war ihm völlig egal. Er behandelte sie wie jeden anderen nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie hatten ihr Alleinstellungsmerkmal verloren! Er schrieb ihr von da ab jeden Tag einen Brief und irgendwann kam alles heraus, dass er mit Gilbert zusammen war... Eine Zeit lang und er ihn verlassen hatte. Er schrieb ihr und offenbarte ihr alles, was sie letztlich nicht schon längst irgendwie geahnt und doch gewusst hätte. Aber sie liebte ihn und verzieh ihm. Sie wusste ja das er ursprünglich Männern nicht abgeneigt war. Sie konnte sich in ihn hinein versetzen... Sie verstand außerdem auch weil sie zwischen den Zeilen las, dass er ihn immer noch liebte... 

Trotzdem spürte er, dass der Marquis nach wie vor noch in seiner Nähe sein wollte und nach wie vor noch von ihm begeistert war? Was war denn nur los? Dummerweise konnte er ihn nie alleine abpassen entweder Alexander Hamilton oder John Laurence waren immer in seiner Nähe. Er liebte diesen kleinen Burschen so unendlich... Nach wie vor! Er machte sich nichts vor, es war offensichtlich aus mit ihnen. Das betrübte ihn nur noch mehr, er suchte allerdings seine Nähe, nach einer Zeit des Alleinseins und wenn auch mit Hamilton oder Laurence, egal. Wenigstens die alten Abende wollte er wieder haben, in denen sie Schach spielten oder Whist, oder was auch immer. Selbst das konnte er nicht haben? Warum? Das wusste er nicht. Also versuchte er es nicht mehr... Ganz einfach. Er versuchte nicht mehr ihn zu umgarnen oder zu beeindrucken. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Krieg, aß kaum schlief kaum und las zu viel. Was ihn am meisten schlauchte war aber, dass er nicht wusste warum oder wieso? Kurz, er sah furchtbar aus nach einer Zeit, hatte Augenringe, wirkte ausgemergelt und trauriger als sonst.  
Gilbert merkte und spürte es und konnte es doch nicht verhindern. Alexander hatte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, momentan und warum war ihm nicht klar!

Eines Abends waren sie in seinem Zelt um eine strategisch wertvolle Information zu erhalten, als George plötzlich aufstand und nicht mehr an sich halten konnte.

"Hamilton, raus." Er raunte ihn harsch an.  
Als Gilbert mit gehen wollte ... "Marquis, Ihr bleibt!"   
"Nein, entweder beide oder keiner!" Alexander hatte den Mut es ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen.

George rutschte die Hand aus und hinterließ einen roten Abdruck auf seiner Wange. Gilbert war entsetzt und starrte seine Wange an, dann Georges Hand dann in seine Augen. George nahm sofort Abstand und ließ beide gehen. Wie konnte er sich nur so verlieren? Es reichte jetzt... Er lief hinterher schnappte sich sein Pferd und hetzte es aus dem Lager. Niemand wusste wohin und er kam nicht wieder am nächsten Tag, hätte ja doch nichts gebracht, denn der Krieg war eingeschlafen... Gilbert begab sich auf die Suche nach ihm, er wusste er musste alleine gehen.  
Schließlich fand er ihn an seiner Stelle am Bach und blieb hinter ihm stehen. George saß in sich zusammengesunken da und war ein Haufen Elend hatte scheinbar nicht mal seine Anwesenheit bemerkt. Er sah aus als würde er ins Nichts starren... Umfasste seine Knie und hatte den Kopf darauf abgelegt. 

"Geht einfach weg Marquis de Lafayette!"   
"Ich muss mit Euch reden Général Washington."

Diese Stimme ließ ihn innerlich beben. Er zog die Knie fester an sich und starrte einen Fixpunkt im Bach an. Er spürte wie der Marquis von einen auf den anderen Fuß trat. Er würde sich nicht umdrehen und er würde nicht klein bei geben, NIEMALS! Er schnaufte entschlossen durch. Er nahm einen Stein und schmiss ihn hart ins Wasser. 

"Ich habe schon verstanden, dass das alles ein vorübergehendes Amüsement war!" Er knurrte es hinaus.  
"Nein, George, bitte... Nein, lass mich erklären...!"   
George sprang auf, fast übermenschlich und blickte auf ihn hinab. "Nein, so ach Nein... Verstehe mit mir kann man das ja machen!" Er lief zwei große Schritte auf ihn zu "Spiel keine Spiele mit mir, Kind!" jetzt war es raus... Kind. 

Er schubste ihn an die Seite und ließ ihn stehen "Ich habe keinen Redebedarf mehr."   
Er lief zurück und sah sehr wütend aus. "Bin ich... Ich bin zu alt." er lachte harsch, dann lief er wieder vorbei. "Mit mir kann man das ja machen, ich habe Dir vertraut und Du hast mich benutzt... Genau wie Benedict! Du bist nicht besser als der!" Er lief wieder an ihm vorbei. "Ich bin so unfassbar wütend. Hast Du nichts besseres zu tun als mein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen?" 

Gilbert stand ganz steif "Du bist wie ein Vater für mich, ich liebe Dich, Du bist mein Idol mein großes Vorbild aber ich kann als Dein Sohn nicht mit Dir Sex haben?" Er sah zu Boden.  
George blieb stehen sah ihn an und fiel halb in sich zusammen. "War das alles, es war nur? Etwas was Du nicht wolltest?" Er sah verwirrt aus und blickte ihm direkt ins Herz "Du sagst, Du willst mich nicht und doch spricht Dein Körper eine ganz andere Sprache wenn wir zusammen sind?! Ich verstehe das nicht!" 

Gilbert wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, doch er drückte ihn von sich weg. "Es kann nicht sein wie es mal war!"  
George sagte es leise... "Bleib mir vom Leib!"   
"Warum George?" Gilbert sah ihn von unten her an.  
"Weil ich Dich, zu viel liebe!" George sah hinab und hielt ihn auf Abstand. "Geh jetzt, jetzt da Ich weiß das du mich nicht mehr willst... Musst Du gehen, ich will Dich nicht in meiner Nähe haben! Nicht so... Nie wieder!" Er kniff die Brauen zusammen. "Es ist besser für Dich, wenn Du wieder heim fährst! Komm nicht wieder!" Er drehte sich um und stieg auf sein Pferd. "Adieu Marquis, Ihr seid entlassen!"   
"George?" Gilbert ritt ihm nach.   
Alexander kam am Abend in sein Zelt und stellte ihn zur Rede, schimpfte ihn aus und behandelte ihn grob, fing sich eine ein und erreichte doch das Gilbert bleiben konnte. Gilbert war immer noch geschockt über George verstand ihn aber auch.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander und George hatten sich seitdem so oft in der Wolle, dass George noch zorniger wurde und ihn noch mehr von sich trieb. Dieser unnahbare ungehobelte Klotz, dachte sich Alexander ein ums andere mal wenn er ihn sprach. Die Vaterliebe die da war, er wusste das zeigte er nie und seitdem dachte er zwischenzeitlich er würde ihn wirklich hassen. Er liebte George dafür, dass er sich so um ihn gekümmert hatte und das er sich seiner angenommen hatte und nie darüber sprach wer er wirklich sei, nur ein Sklave. George hatte viele Sklaven auf seiner Plantage in Virginia. Er wollte ihn doch bloß stolz machen, dann kam Gilbert in sein Leben und mit ihm so viel Streit.  
Erst von da an verstand er George nicht mehr, er wusste was sie zusammen hatten aber was konnte er selbst dafür? 

Für George war es mehr als nur der Sex, endlich hatte er sich jemanden geöffnet den er wirklich vertraute und wurde schwer enttäuscht. Endlich konnte er einmal leben was tief in ihm verwurzelt war... Das was er Jahre seines Lebens verdrängt hatte. Als es ihm endlich gelang es zu akzeptieren und es einfach zuzulassen passierte DAS! Er versuchte sich immer wieder einzureden, dass er eben fiel zu alt war. Das wenn Gilbert von Liebe redete es nur der Sex mit ihm war und das er ein verdammt alter Narr war. Wenn es endlich gut war, kam Gilbert und alleine seine Anwesenheit ließ alles wieder in ihm auf brüllen.

XXX

Er sah die Zwei dann und wann intim, sie passten gut zusammen das konnte jeder sehen! Er wusste wo sie sich hin begaben und wann. Nur er wusste das Niemand sonst! Manchmal beobachtete er sie und manchmal lief er weiter. Sie waren gerade wieder am Bach und hatten ihren Spaß, er war nicht mit Absicht hier her gekommen, das tat er im Übrigen nie. Er setzte sich und nahm ein Buch zur Hand dann legte er sich auf den Rücken und las. Versuchte die Geräusche zu ignorieren... Was ihm dann auch gelang. Dummerweise schlief er ein weil er so extrem müde war!

Er lag wie tot auf dem Rücken mit dem Buch auf der Brust als sie ihn fanden, Alexander horchte doch er hörte keinen Atem. Also blieb nur noch ihn zu wecken, vorsichtig rütteltete er an seiner Schulter.

"Was ist?" George setzte sich halb auf.  
"Wir, wir haben uns gesorgt General!" Alex nahm schnell Abstand von ihm.  
"Ich muss eingeschlafen sein." Er rieb sich die Stirn. 

Als er aufstehen wollte spürte er einen immensen Schmerz im Rücken und stöhnte schwer. Gilbert kniete an seiner Seite und fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei. George konnte kaum antworten und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Zu zweit schafften sie es ihn anzuheben und auf die Beine zu bringen, dann nahmen sie ihn unter den Arm. Zu dritt war Laufen viel einfacher, so abgestützt. Gilbert wie auch Alexander stellten erschrocken fest, dass George sehr sehr abgenommen hatte als sie ihm so nahe waren. Georges Bandscheiben waren nicht mehr die selben sie schmerzten dann und wann wie die Hölle. Jeder Schritt tat ihm weh und jede noch so kleine falsche Bewegung. Die letzten Tage waren wieder sehr anstrengend, voller Kämpfe und Strategien. George war wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn umher gelaufen und hatte Stress pur, seine Augenwinkel sahen schrecklich aus, unterlegt und sehr sehr ausgelaugt. Der Krieg forderte seinen Tribut! 

"Ich schicke nach Eurem Leibarzt, Exzellenz!" Sagte Alexander als sie in seinem Zelt angekommen waren.  
"Hmmm" war das Einzige was er hervor brachte.  
Jetzt war er allein mit Gilbert, der sah ihn traurig an. "Ihr müsst Euch schonen Exzellenz!"  
"Schonen kann ich mich wenn ich tot bin!" Er sagte es schmerzverzerrt. 

Gilbert strich ihm eine silberweiße Strähne aus der Stirn und fand das er alt geworden war. Dann sah er in seine Augen die ihn anflehten das nicht zu tun. Es erinnerte ihn daran wie George seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte und dann zurückgekehrt war. Wie er sich damals gefühlt hatte und sich schwor sich von ihm zu lösen weil er ihn zu viel liebte und das kein gutes Ende nahm. George griff seine Hand und küsste die Innenfläche ganz sanft dann lies er ihn los und drehte sich vor Schmerz in die andere Richtung. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er George so schnell zu Grunde richten konnte. Der Doktor kam hinein und schickte Gilbert hinaus, George war eigentlich kerngesund nur in letzter Zeit hatte er sich sehr übernommen. 

Am Abend sah Gilbert nach George und setzte sich auf einen der Klappstühle vor seinem Feldbett. George schlief auf Grund des Schmerzmittels. Er strich über seinen Rücken und fand er hätte Recht denn er begehrte ihn immer noch. Doch das durfte nicht sein, was wäre wenn er sterben würde und ihn zurückließe? George wand sich unter seiner Hand und atmete zufrieden aus. Dann drehte er sich zu ihm und sah friedlich aus. Gilbert sah ihm in das schlafende Gesicht als er dann unerwartet die Augen aufschlug und ihn ansah.

„Ist das schon alles mein Lieber?" George stutzte. "Ich verstehe das nicht... Hilf mir es zu verstehen!"  
"Es, ja es war alles..." Gilbert zierte sich.  
"War?" Auf ihn wirkte es gerade nicht so.  
Gilbert sah ihn an, wurde augenblicklich rot und sah weg.  
"Es ist alles… Exzellenz" George sprach die Wahrheit  
"Was macht Euch Angst?" erstaunt über die förmliche Anrede...

Er hatte eine Hand an seinem Oberschenkel und strich sanft darüber, spürte wie in dem anderen ein Verlangen aufstieg. Über Gilberts Gesicht rannen Tränen und er bebte urplötzlich am ganzen Körper. George richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf und zog ihn an sich. 

"Ich will Euch nicht verlieren,Ihr seid..." Den Rest bekam er nicht hinaus.  
"...Schon alt!" George vervollkommnete den Satz und küsste seine Haare.  
"Ja" Es war eine Klage.  
"Scht..." Georges Herz hüpfte, freudig und traurig zugleich, weil er jetzt genau wusste warum und wieso. "Ihr habt gedacht es sei besser es in Euch zu begraben aus Angst vor einer Enttäuschung. Aus Angst davor jemanden den Ihr wirklich liebt zu verlieren. Aber ich kann nicht ändern das ich viel älter bin als Ihr, Exzellenz und wir müssen unser Leben leben. Wir haben nur ein Leben und ich selbst weiß das es unendlich Mühe kostete sich zu verstecken aber wie sollen wir jemals Glück empfinden wenn wir es nicht leben dürfen?"  
Gilbert sah ihm in die Augen und drehte sich weg. "Ihr seid wie ein Vater für mich, der Vater den ich nie hatte ...!"  
"Und Ihr seid der Sohn den ich nie hatte...!" Er strich über seinen Rücken.  
"Es tut mir so leid..." Er schluchzte hart.  
"Das... Ist schon gut!" Er drückte ihn stärker an sich "Ist alles gut!" Er sah über ihn hinweg „Jetzt wird alles gut!“  
„Das mit Alex ist...“  
„Ablenkung… ich weiß!“ Er strich über seinen Kopf „Liebst Ihr ihn?“  
Gilbert sah in sein Gesicht und sagte wahrheitsgemäß nichts.

Sie saßen eine halbe Ewigkeit so beisammen bis George der Rücken enorm schmerzte, er ließ ihn los und legte sich flach hin. Danach schlief er erschöpft aber sorglos ein. Gilbert saß in dieser Nacht so lange bei ihm, spürte, dass er ihm verziehen hatte. George schlief unruhig und wälzte sich hin und her. Am nächsten Morgen kehrte Alexander von einer Mission heim und fand Gilbert an seinem Bett vor. George schlief und Gilbert starrte ihn an. Alexander strich über seinen Oberarm und lächelte ihm entgegen als er sich umdrehte. Sie küssten sich lang, als George erwachte und kurz hinüber sah. Gilbert wollte diese Beziehung mit Alex nicht beenden...Als sie ihn bemerkten ließen sie schnell von einander ab. George setzte sich auf und tat als sei da nichts gewesen. 

"Irgendwelche Vorkommnisse?" Er fixierte Alexander als er sich anzog.  
"Nein Sir, Mr. C. ist dank Brewesters Hilfe wieder auf freiem Fuß!"  
"Wie?" George schlüpfte in seine Stiefel.  
"Liutannent Brewester gab sich als Englischer Soldat aus."  
"Schlau der Bursche." 

George setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und streckte den Rücken durch, es zog kurz einhergehend mit einem lauten Knacken. Danach ließ der Schmerz langsam nach, das Knacken allerdings war allein schon extrem schmerzhaft. George legte den Kopf auf den Tisch und stöhnte. 

"Exzellenz?" Alexander kam irritiert auf ihn zu. 

George streckte die Arme von sich in einer Beschwichtigungsgeste. Dann sah er auf in diese ernsthaft besorgten Augen. Er konnte ihm verzeihen... Endlich konnte er loslassen! Er atmete den Schmerz weg und konnte darum keinen Ton hinaus bringen. Er versuchte ein ziemlich gequältes Lächeln, welches ihm nur halb gelang. 

"Es geht mir gut!" Sagte er als er sich wieder aufrichten konnte. 

XXX

Als der eisig kalte Winter zurück kehrte, in einer Intensität die alles dagewesene nochmal in den Schatten stellte kam der Krieg völlig zum erliegen, naja fast. George brauchte eine dringende Auszeit und fuhr nach Hause wo seine Martha schon sehnsüchtig auf ihn wartete. Die ersten Tage verschlief er nur, danach kümmerte er sich um Aktenkram und Rechnungen die liegen geblieben waren und all sowas. 

Als Alexander und Gilbert nach kamen fanden sie ihn wieder einmal arbeitend vor. Alexander versuchte ihn endlich von seinem Schreibtisch wegzulocken und tat sich dabei mit Martha zusammen. 

Als es nachher allen von ihnen gelang ihn zu lösen war George sogar erleichtert. Er sah Gilbert, Alexander, Jackie und Martha seinen adoptierten Kindern beim spielen im Schnee zu. Er saß im großen Salon und lächelte in sich hinein als Gilbert eine große Handvoll Schnee auf Alexander warf und dabei irrig lachte. Martha und Jackie kamen sofort hinzu und rangen Alexander zu Boden. Es war herrlich das Treiben zu betrachten und zu hören, alles schrie durcheinander dabei.

Martha erschien in seiner Sicht und brachte ihm Kaffee und Gebäck. Sie lächelte beim Blick nach Draußen und schmunzelte in sich hinein, George sah gelöst und freudig aus. Er bedankte sich und lächelte sie an, sie beugte sich um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Dann brach der Kuss allerdings nicht ab... Sie zog ihn zu sich hinauf lag in seinen Armen als er stand und fand an seiner Brust platz. Er legte den Kopf auf ihren und fühlte ihre Sehnsucht beinahe aufdringlich. Er wusste wie er sie mit wenigen Gesten oder Bewegungen zum schmelzen bringen konnte. Er neigte den Kopf und küsste ihren Hals, sie hielt ihn fester und drückte sich intensiver an ihn. Dann löste er sich und nahm sie an der Hand um sie hinter sich her zu ziehen. Er musste an Gilberts geschmeidigen Körper denken und hatte es auf einmal eilig.  
Als sie im Schlafzimmer anlangten schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und begann sich auszuziehen, George jedoch wollte solang nicht warten. Er zog sie zum Bett stürzte sie auf den Rücken, raffte ihre Röcke hoch und öffnete seine Hose. Sie wollte über irgendetwas protestieren als er auch schon in ihr war, sie krallte sich in seinen Gehrock als er sich bewegte. 

"George, bitte, mein Kleid!"  
"Scht..." Er küsste sie. 

Das Bett begann zu knarzen als er schneller wurde. Sie konnte sich nur noch an seinem Rücken festhalten und stöhnte über jeden Stoß. Dann schlug es gegen die Wand als sie kam... Danach er. Er hielt sich am Kopfende fest und lächelte auf sie herab als er sich entzog. Er stand auf und schloss seine Hose, danach zog er sie hinauf.

"Lass es bügeln und zieh Dir ein anderes an!"  
"George!" es klang beinahe empört. 

Als er die Treppe hinab stieg saßen Alexander und Gilbert im Salon und lächelten ihn etwas verstört an, Martha und Jackie spielten im Garten. Er setzte sich und trank seinen Kaffee dabei kreuzte er die Beine übereinander und richtete eine Locke die sich aus seinem Zopf während des Aktes der Liebe gestohlen hatte. Nach einiger Zeit kam Martha neu eingekleidet die Treppe hinab und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Gilbert und Alexander versuchten schnell darüber hinweg zu gehen als Martha liebevoll über Georges Hand strich.  
Dann wurde es Abend und sie wirkten alle sechs wie eine große Familie, sie saßen am Tisch und aßen. Gilbert fühlte sich in der Familie Washington sehr wohl und Alexander fühlte sich endlich wie ein Sohn für George. die kleine Martha machte einen Scherz und wurde von ihrer Mutter gerügt, sie solle nicht beim Essen sprechen. George zwinkerte ihr zu. Er liebte diese Kinder auch wenn sie von dem Mann vor ihm waren... Er ließ den Kindern so vieles durchgehen wenn er da war und so liebten sie ihn dafür. 

Martha und George verzogen sich schnell auf ihr Zimmer als es Abend wurde. Sie hatten sich viel zu erzählen, waren es doch schon ein paar Monate in denen sie getrennt vom jeweils anderen lebten. 

XXX

George war Marthas Rettung, denn als Witwe hätte sie eigentlich keiner mehr zu sich genommen, nicht so er. Er mochte sie, er mochte sie wirklich gerne als seine Freundin und das Band wurde immer stärker zwischen ihnen. Er hätte eigentlich nie gedacht, dass er für eine Frau mal so empfinden konnte.  
Doch er konnte, man sah ihnen eben auch an wie gern sie sich hatten. Er war anders, ein Symbol der Disziplin im eigentlichen Sinne, nur wenige wussten wie sehr er manches mal mit seinem Temperament kämpfen musste. 

Gilbert und Alexander hatten Zeit für sich, Ersterer hatte nichts von seiner Aussöhnung erzählt. Dennoch war Alexander nicht dumm, er hatte schon bemerkt wie sehr George sich änderte. Seit ein paar Tagen schon war er ruhig und ausgeglichen. Keine unterdrückte Wut mehr, keine schlechte Laune... In seiner Gegenwart hatte er niemals erlebt, dass er und Martha intim wurden, das war nicht normal und nicht erwartet. Alexander wusste ebenfalls was Gilbert empfand wenn er in Georges Nähe war. Man konnte sehen wie sehr er ihn verehrte und wie sehr er an ihm hing, er konnte es deshalb verstehen weil er selbst ebenfalls so empfand. Allerdings war in Gilberts Verhalten auch noch etwas anderes, eine Spur von Leidenschaft. Er empfand keine tiefe Leidenschaft in Georges Gegenwart.

Wenn George sich zu viel näherte, stiegen Gilbert die Haare hoch und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Wenn George ihn anfasste schmolz er förmlich dahin und wenn George mit ihm sprach hing er an seinen Lippen wie besessen. Hätte der General gewollt, er könnte ihn im Handumdrehen um den kleinen Finger wickeln und ihn dazu zwingen lustvolle Akte auf dem Fußboden zu vollbringen. Alexander wusste das sein Pflegevater das spürte.

XXX

Alexander liebte Gilbert und himmelte ihn an. Er bewunderte ihn für seine Tapferkeit und für seinen Mut, seine Loyalität und seinen Ergeiz. Er gab nie auf auch wenn eine Sache noch so ausweglos schien, er meisterte sie. Gilbert wunderte sich über seinen verklärten Ausdruck und strich ihm im Vorbeugen über den Arm. Alex nutzte die Chance und gab ihm einen Kuss. Daraus entwickelte sich schnell mehr...

George konnte nicht schlafen und wollte Martha durch sein hin und her gewälze nicht wecken also stand er vorsichtig auf und lief den Flur entlang. Er hörte die Zwei auch wenn sie versuchten nicht zu laut zu sein, dann erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick denn die Tür war leicht geöffnet. Er blieb kurzfristig stehen und sah Gilbert in seiner nackten und schlanken, wunderschönen Gestalt. Alex hinter ihm und über ihm gebeugt… Durch Georges Lende zuckte es hart und er spürte eine Erregung nur von diesem Anblick. Alexander war grob mit ihm, fand er dürfe nicht George gehören und quetschte ihn beinahe vor die Gitter am Fußende des Bettes. Plötzlich sah Gilbert auf und George im Türrahmen stehen, sein Gesichtsausdruck war zugegebenermaßen gequält und verzerrt. Doch er hatte es so gewählt... George sah zu Boden und lehnte die Tür ins Schloss dann ging er. 

Danach unternahm er einen kleinen Nachtspaziergang und lief bei strahlend hellem Mondschein durch seine Alleen und dachte nach. Sollte es jemals wieder so sein so müsse Gilbert selbst zu ihm kommen, nicht umgekehrt. Der Junge liebte seine Freiheit und er würde nichts anderes außer dieser dulden. Ein kalter Wind pfiff um seinen Körper und er zog sein Cape etwas enger. Martha war seine Freundin aber Gilbert seine Liebe seine tiefe Liebe. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde begann es zu schneien und Gilbert tauchte plötzlich auf. Er hatte gewartet bis Alexander einschlief um sich dann hinaus zu stehlen. Der Schnee dämpfte jedes noch so kleine Geräusch oder schluckte es ganz. 

George fuhr halb zusammen als er auftauchte. "Ihr habt hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Marquis."  
"Das tut mir leid." Er lächelte gequält. 

George erkannte das innerhalb einer Sekunde und sein Lächeln schwand dann lief er auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand an die Wange. Gilbert sah zu Boden und versuchte dennoch stolz und stark wie ein ganzer Kerl dazustehen. Doch George erkannte wie es in ihm aussah.

"Er hat Euch weh getan." es war eine Feststellung.

Er nahm seinen Mantel und legte ihn in einer Umarmung um den hageren zitternden Körper. Gilberts Arme schlangen sich um ihn und hielten ihn feste. George küsste seine Wange und hielt ihn einfach nur an sich. Gilbert begann zu weinen und schluchzte dabei das ein oder andere Mal laut auf. George strich ihm über den Rücken und den Nacken. 

"Kommt ins Haus... Ich kümmere mich um Euch!" Er meinte es ernst und es klang wie ein Befehl.  
"Oui, das werde ich." 

Er nahm ihn an der Hand und geleitete ihn zurück, danach dirigierte er ihn in eines der Gästezimmer, legte seine Cape ab und wies auf das Bett. Gilbert begann sich auszuziehen und legte sich nieder. Als er das Ausmaß der Zerstörung sah wurde ihm übel, Gilbert blutete. Allein die bloße Berührung der Pobacken ließ ihn zusammen zucken.

George wurde wütend "Was mach ich nur mit dem Bengel?"  
"Nichts, bitte, Nichts!" Gilbert sah ihn eindringlich an.  
George zögerte und nickte dann "Ist gut!"  
"Danke!" Gilbert sah ihn geknickt an.  
"Macht er das öfter mit Euch Marquis?" George sah streng aus.  
"Ja" Eine Widerrede war nicht sinnvoll.

George stand auf und holte eine Schüssel von unten mit warmen Wasser und einem Schwamm, danach setzte er sich zurück ans Bett. Er nahm vorsichtig den Schwamm und wusch das Blut beiseite. Dabei spreizte Gilbert seine Beine, damit er besser daran kam. Etwas in ihm regte sich, doch er verdrängte das harsch. Als er alles gereinigt hatte zog er ein Fläschlein Kamillenöl hervor.

"Das wird jetzt etwas weh tun... Ich hoffe nicht zu sehr." Er sah besorgt aus.  
"Es muss sein!" Gilbert nickte.

Danach ließ George es sich über die Finger laufen und über seinen Po, als ein Finger sich etwas mit Druck bewegte, krümmte er sich vor Schmerz auf. Doch George rieb ihn sanft ein damit und beruhigte ihn. Als er das wiederholte war es nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Dann zog Gilbert sich wieder die Unterwäsche an, George zog sich den Gehrock aus und setzte sich in den Stuhl vor seinem Bett. Er würde die Nacht über ihn wachen. 

Als Gilbert erwachte war George schon nicht mehr bei ihm, doch er lag behütend zugedeckt auf dem Bett. Er fand auf dem Tisch ein Zettel und das Öl, er solle wenn er wach wäre damit ein Bad nehmen, im Bad stände noch ein Absud aus Kamillentee bereit, den müsse er nur ins Wasser schütten. Die ersten Schritte hinaus aus dem Bett waren eine Qual und kostete Willensstärke. Ein Diener schüttete ihm heißes Wasser in die Badewanne und ließ ihn dann allein. 

Alexander wunderte sich am nächsten Morgen darüber, dass er allein im Bett lag, er hatte Abends vorher zu viel Alkohol getrunken und es gar nicht registriert. Am Frühstückstisch saßen alle beisammen auch Gilbert, neben George allerdings. George kostete es unheimliche Mühe Alexander gegenüber neutral zu bleiben und seine Wut nicht zu offenbaren. Alexander spürte es dennoch, Gilbert konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen und George vermied jeden Blick. Er wusste er hatte etwas falsch gemacht Gestern im Eifer des Gefechtes... Wie immer ging es mit ihm durch. Nach dem Essen passte er Gilbert ab und bemerkte, dass dieser kaum laufen konnte. Er sagte wie sehr es ihm leid täte und Gilbert umarmte ihn und küsste ihn.  
Nach dieser Erfahrung musste Alexander wieder zurück ins Lager. Er gab vor zu müssen, in Wahrheit war dem nicht so.

XXX

Gilbert suchte in den nächsten Tagen vermehrt Georges Nähe, sie nahmen ihre Capes und gingen eine Runde spazieren. George unterdrückte seine Sehnsucht nach ihm eigentlich ständig... Wollte nicht die zarte Bande zerstören die sie wieder hatten, unternahm auch sonst nichts weiter. Er genoss einfach seine Nähe! Nichts machte ihm mehr Freude als ihn wieder lächeln zu sehen und gelöst. Martha wusste das und ließ die Zwei ziehen... Sie wusste sie könnte das niemals ändern war auch ein bisschen Wehmütig aber sie wusste das George immer zu ihr zurück kehren würde. George hatte Gilbert aufgetragen noch zu bleiben um gänzlich zu gesunden... Er selbst war wieder aufgebrochen um in den Krieg zurück zukehren. Doch sobald tat sich nichts und alles war immer noch dem Stillstand erlegen, er kehrte also nach Hause zurück. Er hatte Alexander einen Haufen Arbeit auf gebrummt um ihn schön beschäftigt zu halten. 

Als George heim kam standen Martha und Gilbert im Türrahmen, er umarmte sie beide gleichzeitig und drückte sie an sich. Marthas Hand glitt dabei über seinen Rücken. Er sah sie liebevoll an als er sie losließ. Den Tag über war er bei bei ihr und spielte mit ihr Karten oder las gemeinsam mit ihr Bücher. Doch als die Nacht kam konnte er wieder einmal kein Auge zumachen und ging hinaus.


	5. Chapter 5

Am Abend begab er sich auf einen kleinen Spaziergang. Die verscheinte Welt lag unter einer samten weichen Decke aus weißem Glitzern und der Mond beschien die friedliche Stille. Er hatte sich einmal für sich ganz allein. Sein Atem gefror vor seinen Augen zu vielen kleinen kristallinen Nadelspitzen und er staunte, wie jedes Jahr, darüber. Über diese so einzigartige Schönheit der Natur. 

Irgendwie hatte er seinen Frieden gemacht in den letzten Tagen. Gilbert wollte ihn um seinetwillen, um das was sie gemeinsam hatten und DAS nicht mit einer körperlichen Beziehung ruinieren. George verstand es nicht so ganz, konnte aber nachvollziehen warum Gilbert so agierte. Ihm wurde sehr klar, dass sie nur dieses Eine mal hatten und er davon wahrscheinlich auf ewig würde zehren müssen. Er versuchte deshalb nicht schon wieder in Selbstmitleid zu versinken oder zu ertrinken. Ja, er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er ihn auf ewig lieben würde. Doch er musste ihn ziehen lassen, wollte dieses feingliedrige, wissbegierige und kluge Wesen nicht manipulieren oder gar zerstören. Er wusste, dass er der Stärkere war und ihn sich zur Not mit physischer Gewalt aneignen konnte, ebenso mit psychischer! Doch er würde niemals auf eine derartige Idee kommen. 

Wenn er so in sich hörte war es ihm fast immer genug Gilbert einfach nur um sich zu wissen. Zu wissen, es ginge ihm gut war schon ausreichend. Auf banale körperliche Intimitäten würde er seinetwegen verzichten. Er wusste, es fiele ihm sicherlich nicht immer leicht aber da musste er nun mal durch. 

Als er seine Runde gegangen war näherte er sich wieder dem verschlafenem Haus. Er ging zur Hintertür hinein und schlich ganz leise in die obere Etage. Er musste an Gilberts Zimmer vorbei gehen um zu seinem Schlafzimmer zu gelangen. Die Tür stand einen Spalt breit auf und er lugte kurz hinein. Gilbert saß scheinbar in Gedanken versunken an einem der Fenster und starrte hinaus. George schmunzelte und wollte weitergehen, als er bemerkte, dass er sich scheinbar die Augen vor Kummer rieb. Er atmete tief in sich in kurzer Überlegung und entschloss sich hineinzu gehen. 

„Hmmm“ ein kurzes Räuspern, gefolgt von einem leisen Klopfen kündete Gilbert von seiner Anwesenheit. „Exzellenz? Geht es Euch gut?“

Gilbert fuhr einigermaßen erschrocken zusammen, wand sich nicht um und nickte knapp.  
George öffnete ebenso leise die Tür und trat in das Zimmer hinein. Er sah besorgt zu dem Jungen hinüber der offensichtlich weinte. Er trat zögerlich näher und legte den Kopf schief danach ließ er seine Hand ganz langsam über Gilberts Rücken gleiten und wartete. Gilbert weinte in Zuckungen und unterdrückte ein lautes Schluchzen. Eine Ewigkeit verharrten sie in dieser Position, bis George näher trat und ihn in seine Arme schloss. Gilbert ließ sich fallen und schluchzte jetzt laut. Er wand sich ihm zu und grub sich in Embryohaltung an ihn. George schloss seine Arme fester um ihn und strich sanft über seinen Kopf, der an seiner Schulter lehnte und in diese hinein weinte. 

Endlich konnte Gilbert enden und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. 

„Danke“.  
„Danke mir nicht mein Sohn“.

In diesem Augenblick wirkte der junge Franzose wie ein kleiner verängstigter Junge der einen starken Seelenführer braucht. 

„Was hast Du Gilbert? Was macht Dich so unendlich traurig?“ George lächelte sanft auf ihn hinab.  
„Ich vermisse mein zu Hause so sehr und wenn ich nichts zu tun habe dann wird es immer nur noch schlimmer.“ Dabei kullerten ihm wieder Tränen über die Wangen.  
„Du hast zwei Kinder habe ich gehört und eine wunderschöne Frau. Sie sind sicher sehr stolz auf Dich“!  
„Ja und ich vermisse sie so viel“!  
„Was hält Dich dann hier“? 

Gilbert sah ihn erschreckt an. George schien in diesem wunderschönen Gesicht lesen zu können. 

„Ich? Bin nur ein alter Narr, wenn ich zuließe, dass Du hier sitzt und Sehnsucht nach Deiner Heimat hast“! 

George wusste, dass in Frankreich sich momentan die Nachrichten überschlugen und sich eine neue politische Reform ankündigte. Die Revolution schickte ihren Schrecken voraus und Gilbert musste sich fürchterlich um seine Familie ängstigen. 

„Ich kann Euch nicht alleine lassen mon Général“! 

George schwenkte in eine offizielle Anrede um, als er merkte, dass der Junge sich gefestigt hatte.

„Marquis, ich bin Euch jetzt schon zu ewigem Dank verpflichtet. Ihr habt die vom Untergang bedrohte Freiheit aufgerichtet, wie es keiner sonst zu tun vermochte. Ihr habt mich aufgerichtet als meine seelische Pein den Zenit erreicht hatte, nicht zuletzt deswegen bin ich unendlich Dankbar. Ihr habt so viel gegeben, dass ich meine, nun könnt Ihr die Saat auch ernten“. Dabei legte er seine Hand an Gilberts Wange. 

„Es tut mir leid, Général“! 

„Nein... wie kann ich nur ausdrücken was ich empfinde?…“ er überlegte „Wenn Ihr etwas anfangt, dann glüht Euer Herz förmlich vor Leidenschaft und Eifer, wer kann sich dem entziehen? Niemand, Niemand sonst auf dieser weiten Erde kann erreichen was Ihr vollbracht habt, wo ich zweifelte und wo ich mutlos war gabt ihr mir Zuversicht und Hoffnung. Wenn ich strauchelte ward Ihr zur Stelle um mich zu halten und mir den rechten Weg zu weisen! Geht und rettet Eure Familie und Eure Heimat“. 

„Oui, mon Général“.

XXX

Nur ein paar Tage später war Gilbert auf dem Weg nach Hause zu seiner Familie. George würde ihn vermissen aber er glaubte feste an ihn. Gemeinsam mit Martha stand er am Kai und drückte Gilbert ein letztes Mal an sich. Selbst Martha drückte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, oh ja, sie hatte ihn lieb gewonnen, wer tat das nicht! 

Gilbert stand so lange am Achterdeck, bis er ihre Gesichter nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Er sah wie George in sich zusammensackte und Martha ihn hielt. 

Es sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass George ihn sah… er hatte nie Gelegenheit zurück zu kehren und die wirren der Revolution forderten sein Leben.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued


End file.
